Niech pojawi się światło w ciemności
by Lampira7
Summary: Kontynuacja Możemy być radioaktywni. Bruce i Peter walczą o określenie granic swojego związku, nieświadomi, że ich ostatnie eskapady przyciągnęły uwagę bardzo potężnych mężczyzn. Gdy Avengers stają się celem ich coraz bardziej niespójnych i niebezpiecznych gierek, Peter ma ostatnią szansę, aby udowodnić, że może być część zespołu.
1. Prolog

**Tytuł:** Niech pojawi się światło w ciemności  
 **Oryginalny tytuł:** Let's Glow in the Dark  
 **Autor:** Croik  
 **Zgoda na tłumaczenie:** Jest  
 **Długość:** 16 rozdziałów  
 **Rating:** 18+  
 **Ostrzeżenia:** Duża różnica wieku, wielki penis, seks z Hulkiem  
 **Uwagi:** Jest to druga część Serii: Radioaktywni kochankowie  
 **Tłumaczenie:** Lampira7  
 **Beta:** PersianWitch  
 **Link:** /works/726752/chapters/1348847

 **Radioaktywni kochankowie część 2:** **Niech pojawi się światło w ciemności**

 **Prolog**

Nieczęsto słynny Thunderbolt Ross uczestniczył w bitwie bez munduru.

Negocjacje nie były jego mocną stroną. Wolałby, żeby spotkanie odbyło się na jego własnych warunkach, na jego terytorium, z pełną budzącą grozę siłą oliwkowego stroju i piersią przybraną mosiężnymi orderami, wzmacniającymi go. Jego przyszły przeciwnik nie budził strachu, ale spodziewał się oporu i niewielkiej ilości idiotyzmu. W lepszych czasach byłby ponad nim. Ale lepsze czasy Rossa były już za nim i nie miał wielkiego wyboru, jak tylko wkroczyć do federalnego wiezienia w grafitowym garniturze, mając na sobie jedynie proste oznaczenia oficera.

Strażnik spotkał się z nim tuż za punktem kontrolnym, a po nużącej wymianie uprzejmości kontynuowali wizytę w skrzydle odwiedzin. Pokój prywatny został przygotowany zgodnie z prośbą Rossa. Znajdował się w nim stół, dwa krzesła i telefon komórkowy. Z czekającym na zewnątrz strażnikiem, Ross zajął miejsce, a kiedy tylko drzwi się zamknęły, podniósł telefon i wybrał numer.

Po drugim dzwonku usłyszał szorstki głos mężczyzny.

— Tak?

— To ja — powiedział Ross. — Jestem na miejscu. Mam nadzieję, że jesteś tego pewien, Osborn. Wiesz, co myślę o traceniu czasu.

— Nie mam żadnej innej opcji — odpowiedział Norman Osborn. Brzmiał jeszcze gorzej niż ostatnio, kiedy rozmawiali dzień wcześniej. Jego oddech wydawał się syczeć przy każdym oddechu. — Podobnie jak ty, więc jeśli nie masz jakieś alternatywy, to nie widzę, żebyśmy mieli jakiś inny wybór.

Ross nienawidził przyznawać mu racji i oszczędzono go przed głośną zgodą na to, dzięki otwarciu się drzwi. Strażnik wszedł do środka prowadząc umundurowanego więźnia, który być może był ostatnim człowiekiem, do jakiego generał Ross miał się kiedykolwiek udać po pomoc. Po tym, jak strażnik zaproponował, że przykuje skazańca do krzesła i Ross odmówił, zostali sami.

— Hammer — powitał go Ross, nie próbując ukryć irytacji. — Kopę lat.

Ten czas nie był dobry dla Justina Hammera. Ilekroć pojawiał się na sali sądowej przy kolejnej apelacji, udawało mu się stworzyć przedstawienie dla widowni, ale nie ukryło to utraty wagi widocznej pod pomarańczowym więziennym mundurem ani cieni pod oczami i szarości we włosach. Przez kilka chwil wpatrywał się w szoku w Rossa, nie przypominając w ogóle smarkatego, małego dupka, z którym Ross wstydził się kiedykolwiek pracować. To mogła być poprawa.

— Generał Ross. — Hammer zebrał się do kupy i usiadł. Wyglądał na zaskoczonego, a Rossowi się to podobało. — Cóż, gdybym wiedział, że przyjdziesz to schłodziłbym szampana.

Uśmiech Rossa był w większości drwiący.

— Wiesz, że piję tylko whisky. — Ustawił telefon komórkowy na głośnik i umieścił aparat na stole między nimi. — Poza tym, rozmawiamy teraz o interesach.

— Interesach. — Hammer zaśmiał się krótko, a potem spojrzał na telefon, jakby był pytonem. — Zabawne. Interesy z kim?

— Witaj, Hammer — skrzeczący głos wydobył się z aparatu. — Tutaj Norman Osborn.

Hammer wzdrygnął się i znów się roześmiał.

— Sam Norman Osborn, hm? Cóż za okazja. — Odprężył się na krześle z gorzkim uśmiechem. — Ale szczekasz na niewłaściwe drzewa. Musisz szukać głowy Hammer Industries, przez co rozumiem, _nie mnie_.

— Jeśli mógłby mi pomóc, to uwierz mi, nie byłoby mnie tutaj. — Ross sięgnął do kurtki i wyjął złożoną kartkę papieru, aby przesunąć ją po stole. Hammer na początku nie wykonał żadnego ruchu, ale kiedy Ross kontynuował, niechętnie rozłożył kartkę. — W ciągu kilku tygodni, Oskorp będzie właścicielem wszystkiego, co pozostało z Hammer Industries i jest warte zakupu — powiedział Ross. — Pomiędzy negocjacjami a toczącym się procesem, byliśmy wstanie uzyskać bardzo obszerną listę twoich aktywów i transakcji. Wśród nich jest co najmniej jeden przedmiot, którego nie rozliczono. Został w 2009 roku przeniesiony z głównego zakładu Hammer Industries do magazynu, a teraz go nie ma.

Hammer wyjął okulary zza kołnierza bluzy i włożył je, czytając raport. Kiedy dotarł do przedmiotu, który podkreślił Ross, uniósł brwi.

— Komora promieni Vita.

— Czy jest prawdziwa?

Hammer spojrzał nad okularami na niego. Coś kliknęło w jego mózgu wielkości ziarnka grochu i Ross wiedział, że Hammer trzymał go w szachu. W rzeczywistości, nie miało to znaczenia. Pogodził się z tym, co musiał zrobić, zanim wszedł do więzienia.

— Zajęło ci to znacznie dłużej, niż myślałem — stwierdził Hammer. Odłożył papier. — Generał Ross, ścigający małe zielone ludziki, cały czas szukający amerykańskiego snu, i nigdy nie pomyślałeś o odtworzeniu dokładnych okoliczności.

— Czy jest ona prawdziwa? — zapytał ponownie Ross.

Hammer starał się bardzo powstrzymać uśmiech. Po roku spędzonym w zapomnieniu, każdy człowiek rzuciłby się na szansę zastania królem, choćby na kilka minut w więziennym pokoju odwiedzin.

— Och, jest prawdziwa — powiedział, a cała jego wcześniejsza nerwowość została zastąpiona samozadowoleniem. — Wszyscy twierdzili, że została rozmontowana w latach pięćdziesiątych. Bo, jak sam widzisz, była gorsza niż bezużyteczna… Promienie Vita są paskudną sprawą. Bez odpowiedniej surowicy, powodują u ludzi raka … — Przybrał współczujący wyraz twarzy i pokręcił głową.

— Wiem o tym wszystkim — powiedział niecierpliwie Ross.

— W takim razie, jestem pewien, że wiesz, ile lat Howie Stark ukrywał ją przed rządem — ciągnął Hammer, a Ross przysłuchiwał mu się uważniej. — Mieli zmusić go do zepsucia jej. Wiesz, powodowanie raka u ludzi. Ale była taka piękna, że nie mógł się z nią rozstać. Stworzył replikę i umieścił prawdziwą komorę głęboko w magazynie. — Westchnął ciężko. — Oczywiście musiał później zginąć, a firma była w totalnym gównie, więc Stane zaczął sprzedawać swoje bibeloty. Mój stary kupił od niego komorę Vita na jakieś podziemnej aukcji w… — Zmarszczył brwi. — Dziewięćdziesiątym czwartym? Dziewięćdziesiątym piątym? — Wzruszył ramionami. — Nie znajdziesz żadnych dokumentów. Cholerna rzecz nie posiada żadnych dokumentów, ale tak, tata posiadał ulubione rozczarowanie Starka. To kawałek amerykańskiej historii.

Brzmiał tak jakby wiedział o czym mówi, ale nigdy łatwo nie było tego stwierdzić w przypadku Hammera. Ross już wcześniej się sparzył, ale nie miał wyboru i każdy z ich trójki o tym wiedział. Dlatego też zapytał:

— Gdzie jest teraz?

— W piwnicy — odpowiedział Hammer. — W obiekcie należącym do firmy, którą posiadam. _Wciąż_ jestem właścicielem. — Jego samozadowolenie osiągnęło niemożliwy poziom. — Przynajmniej jestem całkiem pewien, że gdyby federalni uporali się całą tą biurokracją, to przyszliby o tym powiedzieć. Ta piwnica posiada więcej niż relikwie z II wojny światowej. — Wykrzywił złowrogo palce. Ross skrzywił się, ale zanim zdążył zadać następne pytanie, Hammer kontynuował: — Wiem teraz, czym _ty_ się interesujesz — powiedział. — Chociaż jestem zaskoczony, że pozwalają ci cokolwiek robić w tym temacie. Ale co z naszym przyjacielem Normanem? — Stuknął w telefon, który milczał zbyt długo. — Wciąż tam jesteś? Powiedz mi, że Oscorp nie kupuje wszystkiego ode mnie tylko po to, by spuszczono to w toalecie przez kapitana harcerza 2.0.

— Wciąż tu jestem — powiedział zmęczony Osborn. — Jestem zainteresowany nabywaniem nieruchomości, które potencjalnie mogłyby należeć do mnie.

Hammer spojrzał na Rossa z miną mówiącą: „ _Możesz uwierzyć w tego gościa?"._

— Jesteś na tym _samym_ wózku z Thunderboltem Rossem, odwiedzając _mnie_. Czy obiecał ci dać super żołnierza na kolejny pokaz Oscorp? Dalej, Norman, obaj wiemy, że równie dobrze mógł obiecać ci księżyc. Coś się tu dzieje. Ach! — Pochylił się nad stołem. — Chodzi o tą pajęczą sprawę pokazywaną w wiadomościach.

Ross przesunął językiem po zębach.

— Co sprawiło, że myślisz, iż ma to coś wspólnego?

Wargi Hammera cofnęły się, gdy uśmiechnął się drapieżnie.

— Wydobędziesz mnie z tego więzienia — powiedział rzeczowo. — Jesteś w _garniturze_ , a sam pierdolony Norman Osborn jest na linii, trzy dni po tym, jak pajęczy potwór miał walkę godną Godzilli z _twoim_ nie ulubieńcem. Coś się dzieje… To są negocjacje i chcę, żeby _wszystkie_ karty były na stole.

Ross odwzajemnił uśmiech Hammera gorzkim skrzywieniem warg. Kiedy był nowym rekrutem, jego starszy sierżant powtarzał, że nawet najmniejszy, najgłupszy termit może zjeść się z domem, jeśli będzie wystarczająco głodny. To stwierdzenie nigdy nie przestało być prawdziwe.

— Co wiesz o pająkach?

— Wiem, że spowodowali kłopoty dla mojego starego przyjaciela Normana. — Hammer pstryknął w telefon i patrzył, jak kręci się na blacie. — Ten w spandeksie i nie. Wiesz, co się dzieje w sieci? Tak, mamy tu Internet. Wszyscy twierdzą, że Oscorp jest fabryką potworów, a kiedy Spider-Man włamał się, żeby to wszystko ujawnić, zaatakowała go bestia z ośmioma nogami.

— Ta _rzecz_ nie pochodziła z Oscorpu — burknął Osborn.

— Och, racja. Wolicie jaszczurki.

— Spider-Man ukradł coś ode mnie. — Ross miał ochotę ostrzec Osborna, żeby nie ujawniał Hammerowi informacji, ale nie lubił mężczyzny i trzymał się od tego z daleka. — Jest złodziejem i szerzy zniesławiające moją firmę plotki. Nie mieliśmy nic wspólnego z tym stworzeniem.

— Czyli był jednym z twoich? — Hammer spojrzał na Rossa. — Czyżby Harlem nie wystarczył?

— Miałeś rację za pierwszym razem — przyznał niechętnie Ross. — Jestem wyłączony z projektu surowicy. To nie pochodziło ode mnie.

Hammer zabębnił palcami o stół. Zmrużył w rozbawieniu oczy.

— Raczej nie sądzisz, że to _moje_?

— Gdzie jest komora? — zapytał ponownie Ross.

— Jest bezpieczna. Naprawdę. Ten piekarnik nie upiekł nawet szarlotki odkąd go kupiliśmy. Tak na poważnie. — Hammer wywrócił oczami. — Tak, jak powiedziałem. Gdyby ktoś naruszył ten obiekt, już bym o tym wiedział.

Ross miał wrażenie, że cokolwiek ukrywał Hammer nie może go zaskoczyć, ale nie mógł powstrzymać ciekawości. Postanowił podjąć ryzyko.

— Kiedy przeczytałem raport, założyłem, że to dzieło Oscorp — powiedział spokojnie. — Mieli wszystkie wstępne formuły doktora Connersa. Osborn sądził, że to ja i serum super żołnierza, a także interwencja Spider-Mana oraz… — Drgnął. — Hulka. Oba nasze przypuszczenia były uzasadnione. Kiedy się spotkaliśmy, aby omówić sprawę, Osborn ujawnił mi to, czego dowiedział się o komorze promieni Vita, która była w twoim posiadaniu. Zawarliśmy układ. — Zobaczył, jak oczy Hammera błyszczą. Jego głos stał się poważniejszy, aby jego ton dostosował się do tego. — Dostanę komorę, jeśli dostarczy serum.

Hammer przeklął.

— Jeśli umieścisz w niej jaszczurkę, to po prostu dostanie ona raka.

— Nie ta surowica. Surowica Erskine'a… _Moja_ surowica.

— Chcesz, żeby… hm. — Hammer zmarszczył brwi, zastanawiając się, a potem jego grymas pogłębił się. — Coś przegapiłem?

Ross przyciągnął bliżej telefon.

— Wyślij zdjęcie.

Chwilę później zabrzmiał sygnał telefoniczny oznaczający przyjście wiadomości. Ross otworzył ją, by pokazać Hammerowi.

— Zakładam, że widziałeś go dużo podczas incydentu w Nowym Jorku.

Hammer zmrużył oczy patrząc na zdjęcie Kapitana Ameryki pośród grupy nowojorskich policjantów.

— Tak, widziałem go… chwila. — Zaśmiał się. — Nie twierdzisz chyba, że jest prawdziwy.

— Kilka tygodni temu na odległej północy został odnaleziony nazistowski samolot — wyjaśnił Ross. — Odkrycie tego nie trafiło na moje biurko, a teraz mamy Kapitana Amerykę i z tego, co widzieliśmy, jego umiejętności są porównywalne z tym, jakie były podczas wojny. — Udało mu się nie dopuścić, by jego opinia na ten temat odzwierciedliła się w jego głosie. — Albo ożywili siedemdziesięcioletnie zwłoki albo pozyskali z niego oryginalną formułę Erskine'a.

— Myślisz, że z _tego_ pojawił się pająk?

— Surowica, nad którą pracował mój wydział wciąż jest niezdatna do użytku i jeśli Osborn twierdzi, że to nie jest jego, to jest tylko jedna możliwość.

Hammer ponownie stuknął w telefon.

— Wierzysz mu?

— Umieram — powiedział Osborn i przez chwilę cała wyniosłość znikła w nieobecnym spojrzeniu Hammera. — Jeśli istnieje formuła Erskine'a, to muszę ją mieć i potrzebuję razem z nią komory. Jeśli kiedykolwiek zechcesz znów zobaczyć się poza więziennymi murami, to dasz mi to, czego potrzebuję, bo możemy zniszczyć cię tak samo łatwo jak uwolnić. Wiesz o tym.

Hammer milczał przez długą chwilę. Ross dostrzegł w nim, że negocjacje się skończyły. Hammer zrobiłby wszystko, by uciec. Mimo całej swojej brawury drżał, kiedy wchodził do pokoju, a ciężar żelaznych prętów spoczywały na jego barkach. Człowiek taki jak on nie wytrzyma długo, nawet w łagodnym wiezieniu. Już wygrali.

Ale wtedy Hammer wziął głęboki oddech i podniósł głowę.

— Również jestem potrzebny do tego byś dostał surowicę.

Ross zadrwił:

— Teraz jesteś…

— Gdybyś mógł się dostać do tego faceta przez wojsko, już byś go miał. Oscorp ma swoje sposoby, ale jeśli Norman potrzebuje go tak bardzo, jak mi się wydaje, również już miałby go w swoim posiadaniu. A potem negocjowałby ze mną przez jakiegoś goryla zamiast uhonorowanego medalami generała. — Kiedy Ross miał zamiar przerwać, Hammer kontynuował: — Tu nie chodzi o to, żeby mnie stąd wydostać, tylko o to, by zmusić do znalezienia tego dupka, a potem wsadzić mnie z powrotem za kratki… Wszyscy tutaj jesteśmy pieprzonymi skurwielami, ale ja jestem tym, który zajmował się małymi pistoletami dla terrorystów i właśnie _tego_ potrzebujesz: kontaktów. Racja? Więc kto tutaj ma kogo w szachu?

Hammer odchylił się do tyłu. Jego wyższość wyostrzyła się, przekształcając się w coś śmiertelnego. Ross nie mógł się powstrzymać od śmiechu ujawniającego zęby.

— Więzienie zmieniło cię, Justin — powiedział generał. — To prawdziwa poprawa.

Hammer oblizał wargi i nagle znów był biznesmenem.

— Wszyscy tutaj chcemy czegoś — powiedział, stukając palcami. — Komora, surowica. — Machnął w niejasnym geście ręką. — Szansa na życie. I Thunderbolt Ross, jestem pewien, że nie miałbyś nic przeciwko szansie na odzyskanie twojego, jak byś to nazwał, utraconego honoru? W końcu otrzymasz cholerne serum do pracy? Ten stół ma teraz wiele do zaoferowania, ale myślę, że możemy zwiększyć nieco pulę, na wypadek, gdyby któryś z was chciał dodać coś do zakładu.

— Spider-Man — powiedział natychmiast Osborn. — Chcę Spider-Mana.

Hammer wskazał na telefon.

— Widzisz, Spider-Man jest na stole… Między nim, Kapitanem Ameryką, a tym co nazwałeś zielonym, już wypowiedziałeś wojnę bohaterom tego kraju. To dużo większe nim moje wyjście z więzienia.

— W porządku. — Ross potrząsnął głową, jakby starał się zaprzeczyć, że był pod wrażeniem. — Po prostu powiedz, czego chcesz.

— Głowę Starka — Krew niemal wrzała pod skórą Hammera ze wściekłości. — Najlepiej nabitą na pal.

Ross roześmiał się. Powinien się domyśleć.

— I z tym, myślę, że nasza pula jest pełna.

— To są moje warunki — powiedział Hammer, wzruszając ramionami. — I wszyscy wiemy, że przyjmiesz je, więc uściśniesz moją cholerną rękę. — Hammer wyciągnął dłoń nad stołem. — Dalej, Thaddeus. Powiedz, że nie chcesz jego głowy na kiju tak bardzo jak ja tego pragnę.

Ross nie chciał tego robić, ale uścisnął dłoń Hammera.

— Jeśli twoja technika byłaby w połowie tak dobra jak twój język, wybrałbym cię zamiast Starkiem lata temu — skłamał. — Więc gdzie jest komora?

Hammer odchylił do tyłu i ku rozdrażnieniu Rossa wytarł rękę o koszulę.

— Och, daj spokój. Wiesz jak to działa. Nic nie powiem, dopóki nie będę wolny.

— To zajmie trochę czasu — zaprotestował Osborn. — Nie mam go.

— W takim razie, co? — Hammer wskazał na telefon i przewrócił oczami, jakby chciał się podzielić z nim prywatnym żartem. — Nie ma znaczenia, czy kopniesz w kalendarz zanim wyjdę. Jestem tutaj po prostu uczciwy. Jesteś najmniej ważną częścią tego. Zdajesz chyba sobie z tego sprawę?

— Nie masz nic — warknął Osborn. — Żadnej firmy, pieniędzy. I Ross ma władzę nie wartą złamanego grosza. Jeśli…

Ross wyciągnął rękę i wyciszył telefon.

— Niedługo twoi prawnicy się skontaktują z tobą — powiedział Hammerowi. — To zajmie trochę czasu, ale gwarantuje, że będziesz na wolności w ciągu dwóch miesięcy, więc lepiej zapakuj dla mnie ten pakunek.

— Z kokardą — zgodził się Hammer. Rozsiadł się, gdy Ross nacisnął przycisk na stole, sygnalizujący koniec ich wizyty. — Pozdrów ode mnie twoją ukochaną córkę.

Ross skrzywił się i cudem udało mu się nie uderzyć pięścią w gardło Hammera. Na szczęście strażnik wrócił i eskortował mężczyznę. Ross nie odszedł od razu. Przystawił telefon do ucha i przywrócił normalny dźwięk.

— Wiedzieliśmy, że nie odda tego tak łatwo — powiedział. — Jest ostrzejszy niż pamiętałem, ale działamy dokładnie tak, jak to zaplanowaliśmy.

— Są inne sposoby, by uzyskać od niego lokalizacje tego miejsca — burknął Osborn.

Ross zadrwił:

— Jeśli chcesz zapłacić strażnikom federalnego więzienia, aby go torturowali, bądź moim gościem, ale wciąż potrzebujemy tego żołnierza i kimkolwiek jest, jest jednym z Avengers Fury'ego. Lepiej żeby to Hammer się z nimi bawił i otrzymał wszystkie ciosy. — Słyszał, jak Osborn mruczy pod nosem i dodał: — Będziesz musiał na razie pracować z tym, co masz. Lub nie. Pomimo wszystko, Hammer miał rację… Jest mnóstwo osób, do których mogę się zwrócić.

— Możesz wysuszyć żołnierza z krwi, a to nie pomoże ci w niczym bez naukowców, więc jeśli nie chcesz zadzwonić do swojego starego przyjaciela, doktora Bannera, to nadal mnie potrzebujesz, generale — warknął. — A może on również jest na stole?

W lepszych czasach, generał Thaddeus Ross nie marnowałby swojego czasu z żadnym z tych ludzi. Nikt nie kwestionowałby jego wartości ani autorytetu bez względu na przyczynę lub misję. Ale lepsze czasy Rossa były daleko za nim.

— Tak jak powiedziałem. Dwa miesiące i Hammer wyjdzie na wolność, a później idziemy na wojnę.

Ross rozłączył się i wyszedł.


	2. Rozdział 2

**Rozdział 1**

Czasami Bruce czuł się o wiele młodszym niż wskazywałaby na to jego metryka.

Było już po godzinach pracy. Garstka techników, którą Bruce miał do swojej dyspozycji, pojechała do domu na noc, a on był w swoim biurze, i próbował przeczesać włosy używając zamiast lustra okna. Miał na sobie elegancką koszulę z mankietami zapiętymi na guziki, co zupełnie nie było w jego stylu. Wyjął swoją kartę indentyfikacyjną i w drodze do windy, przypiął ją do fartucha laboratoryjnego.

Górne poziomy Wieży Stark zmieniły się dla Bruce'a w ciągu sześciu tygodni od momentu, gdy pewien nastolatek ubrany w spandeks wszedł przez okno. Po godzinach wciąż miał to miejsce dla siebie, z czego w pełni korzystał osiągając efekty z których mógł być dumny. Parę razy w tygodniu odwiedzał nawet pracowników pracujących za dnia, aby pomóc im w bardziej interesujących projektach. Minęło dużo czasu, odkąd pracował w takim środowisku, z gorliwymi, młodymi asystentami nazywającymi go „panem" i szanowanymi doktorantami, którzy łagodnie korygowali jego nieaktualną wiedzą tam, gdzie to było konieczne. Czym bardziej wieża stawała się dla niego dla niego dostępna, tym bardziej czuł się jak w domu — w domu, którego kiedyś byłby gotów sobie odmówić, gdyby nie szczęśliwy przypadek jakim był Peter Parker.

Winda zabrała go na czterdzieste dziewiąte piętro, gdzie wydział inżynierii stworzył istny labirynt dla szczęśliwych stażystów, którym udało się tu dostać. Bruce bez trudu nawigował po zawalonych ławkach i stanowiskach komputerowych, docierając do najbardziej pożądanej stacji roboczej zwróconej w stronę okna wychodzącego na północ. Właśnie tam zauważył Petera. Był w pełnym trybie sprzątania, wrzucając długopisy z powrotem do kubków i pakując opakowania po przekąskach do szuflad. Uporządkowanie biurka na którym pełno było rozrzuconych obwodów i kawałków metalu wymagało więcej finezji. Bruce nie mógł powstrzymać się od uśmiechu, gdy patrzył, jak Peter pracuje tak skutecznie, jak tylko mógł, nie wykazując swojej nienormalnej sprawności.

— Doktorze Bancroft — zabrzmiał głos za nim. — Dobrze cię widzieć na niższym piętrze niż sześćdziesiąt.

Bruce odwrócił się i z radością potrząsnął dłonią szefa działu, pana Huellera.

— Uznałem, że w piątek zjadę na dół, aby zobaczyć na jakim etapie jest konkurencja — powiedział. — Ale na razie zastanawiam się, czy mogę ukraść pana Parkera od jego obowiązku sprzątania.

— Lepiej, żebyś mu dodatkowo nie pomagał — skarcił z rozbawieniem Hueller. — Jeśli tak, to będę o tym wiedział.

— Obiecuję. Zresztą robotyka nie jest moją dziedziną.

Hueller potrząsnął głową, ale uśmiechnął się.

— Jasne, możesz go mieć, jeśli wylogujesz go, kiedy skończysz. — Machnął ręką. — Panie Parker!

Peter podniósł głowę. Jego oczy natychmiast odnalazły Bruce'a i cały się rozpromienił się niczym dziecko na Boże Narodzenie. Z ostatnim przełożeniem rzeczy, chwycił swój plecak i prędko do nich podszedł.

— Panie Hueller?

— Doktor Bancroft ma na górze trochę pracy dla ciebie, jeśli jesteś chętny — powiedział.

— Czyż nie jestem zawsze chętny? — Peter uśmiechnął się.

W jego oczach pojawił się łobuzerski błysk, który sprawił, że dłonie Bruce'a schowane w kieszeniach fartucha spociły się. Uśmiechając się w ten sposób był blisko wpakowania ich obu w kłopoty. Każdy mógł usłyszeć podtekst w jego słowach, specjalny ton głosu, mógł dostrzec uniesienie kąciku warg, które świadczyły o tym, że: _Coś się dzieje. Z pewnością robią coś, czego nie powinni._ Ale Hueller odprawił ich machnięciem ręki, gdy podeszli wspólnie do windy. Bruce nie mógł zrozumieć, jakim cudem nikt jeszcze nie odkrył ich związku. Cała postawa Petera wręcz krzyczała o tym, gdy tylko byli razem.

Drzwi windy zamknęły się, ale nadal byli obserwowani przez kamery, więc Peter oparł się plecami o ścianę z kciukami schowanymi za paskami swojego plecaka i zlustrował wzrokiem Bruce od dołu do góry.

— Dzisiaj masz na sobie fartuch laboratoryjny — powiedział z uśmiechem.

— Byłem w laboratorium —odpowiedział z uśmiechem Bruce, ale był pewien, że na jego twarzy widać winę. _Czuł_ się winny. — Lubię go nosić, kiedy schodzę na dół.

— Lubisz przypominać nam pokornym stażystom, że jesteś na szczycie łańcucha pokarmowego?

Bruce zachichotał.

— Właściwie lubię myśleć, że was inspiruje.

— Bo tak jest — odrzekł natychmiast Peter. Jego dokuczliwy ton zmienił się w szczerość, która ociepliła serce Bruce'a. — Inspirujesz mnie.

Banner odchrząknął. Kiedy Peter robił mu takie rzeczy, po prostu brakowało mu słów.

— Słyszałem, że Tony ma stażystów wykonujących jego niewolniczą pracę.

— To konkurs — poprawił go Peter. — Pan Hueller powiedział, że ten z nas, kto stworzy najlżejszą i najlepszą protezę stawu łokciowego, ma szanse zostać zatrudnionym na pełen etat po zakończeniu stażu.

— Czyli projektujesz części zamienne dla Iron Mana. — Bruce pokręcił głową. — Ten człowiek nie ma wstydu.

— Powiedział nam, że to nie jest prawdziwy test, dopóki nie zrobimy tego w jaskini.

Bruce skrzywił się. Nie wiedział, jak Tony mógł powiedzieć coś takiego.

— Czy obecnie jest wiele jaskiń w Nowym Jorku?

— Tylko twoja. — Winda zatrzymała się, a Peter zbliżył się. Bruce wyjął rękę z kieszeni, wiedząc, co będzie dalej. — Cieszę się, że wychodzisz z niej częściej, ale nie uznam tego za prawdziwy postęp, dopóki nie opuścisz budynku.

Drzwi otworzyły się i wyszli z windy. Po godzinach pracy kamery w laboratorium Bruce'a były odłączane od centralnego bezpieczeństwa i przełączały się na monitorowanie tylko przez JARVISA, tak by cokolwiek robili było niewidocznym dla reszty Wieży Stark. Gdy tylko minęli próg, Peter ujął dłoń Bruce'a. To było głupie, dziecinne, ale Bruce go nie zniechęcał do tego. Delikatny ruch zrogowaciałych palców Petera na delikatnej skórze między jego kłykciami wywołał gęsią skórkę na jego ramieniu.

— Pracuję nad tym — powiedział Bruce, kiedy przeszli przez laboratorium. — Jak wyglądają ulice w _dzisiejszych_ czasach? Czy nowy strój dobrze ci służy?

— O tak. — Dotarli do ulubionego biurka Bruce'a. Peter uścisnął dłoń mężczyzny po czym puścił ją i usiadł na blacie. — To było wspaniałe. No więc, w nocy podchodzi do mnie facet z nożem. Robię taki ruch. — Podniósł ręce w górę i zademonstrował skręcenie bioder. — Ostrze uderzyło mnie między żebra, ale nie przebiło pajęczyny, nie ma nawet zadrapania. Miałeś całkowitą rację.

Bruce opadł na krzesło i sięgnął do jednej z szuflad. Bardzo starał się nie myśleć o nożach w zaułkach.

— Wspaniale. Ale nie było to zbyt ograniczające?

— Musiałem się do tego przyzwyczaić, ale nie jest źle. To coś w rodzaju dodatkowego treningu. Wiesz, z powodu oporu. — Patrzył z wielkim zainteresowaniem, jak Bruce ustawiał pudełka na biurku obok niego. — Podoba mi się to. A to jest…

— Śmiało, otwórz. — Bruce popchnął pudełko w jego stronę.

Peter uśmiechnął się, gdy uniósł wieczko, odsłaniając rząd sześciu metalowych naboi. Natychmiast wyjął jeden i obrócił go w palcach kilka raz, unosząc go i wąchając.

— Niesamowite.

— Jest w pełni syntetyczny — powiedział Bruce, uśmiechając się z dumną na widok reakcji Petera. — A każdy powinien wytrzymać dłużej niż te, które otrzymywałeś z Oscorp. Są oczywiście całkowicie nie do wykrycia, a przy odpowiednim wyposażeniu możesz je zrobić dla siebie w domu.

— Tak, dobrze. — Peter zsunął plecak z ramion i podciągnął rękaw. Jego przeprojektowane sieciowody coraz bardziej przypominały zegarek sportowy. — To byłoby wspaniałe — powiedział wymieniając nabój. — Moje zapasy z Oscorp są na wyczerpaniu i martwiłem się o kupno kolejnych, po tym jak… cóż.

— Rozumiem.

Peter strzeli pajęczyną w sufit. Kiedy kilka pociągnięć udowodniło, że była wytrzymała, sięgnął tak wysoko jak tylko mógł i podciągnął się, unosząc z biurka. Bruce odchylił się do tyłu i patrzył z rozbawieniem, jak Peter wspinał się na samą górę, aby później odwrócić się do góry nogami, przyklejając się do sufitu.

— Naprawiłeś problem z rozciąganiem się pajęczyny, który mieliśmy w tamtym tygodniu.

— Na to wygląda — powiedział Bruce.

Peter zsunął się w dół i znów usiadł na biurku.

— To niesamowite, Bruce. Dzięki. — Włożył pudełko do plecaka.

— Pierwotny pomysł na formułę pochodzi od ciebie — przypomniał mu. — Ja jedynie opracowałem rozwiązanie tego problemu.

— Ta. — Oczy Petera nabrały psotnego wyrazu. — Bruce Banner jest ekspertem od różnych problemów*.

Bruce roześmiał się i pokręcił głową.

— To prawie tak, jakbyś nie chciał, żebym zapomniał, że jesteś nastolatkiem — zażartował z niego.

— Mówiąc o tym… — Peter pochylił się, trzymając się krawędzi biurka. — Moje urodziny są w tym tygodniu.

— Wiem — powiedział Bruce, starając się wyglądać na uprzejmie zainteresowanego i nic więcej. — Widziałem twoją datę urodzin na twoim CV, kiedy zostałeś przyjęty do działu Huellera.

— W tym roku będę miał osiemnaście lat — stwierdził Peter. W jego głosie pobrzmiewała młodzieńcza odwaga.

— Jestem tego świadom.

Peter odczekał chwilę, ale kiedy Bruce nie dodał nic więcej, wyciągnął nogę, by zahaczyć nią pod kolano mężczyzny. Krzesło biurkowe skrzypnęło, kiedy przyciągnął go bliżej.

— Miałem nadzieję, że możemy…

— Możemy…? — powtórzył Bruce. Jego twarz stanowiła beznamiętną maskę, uczucia były głęboko ukryte.

— Wiesz. — Peter postawił stopy na siedzeniu po obu stronach mężczyzny. Dzięki Bogu, tylko JARVIS obserwował ich przez kamery. Peter był już zarumieniony, a jego oczy błyszczały i widoczne było w nich pragnienie. Bruce wiedział, że nie była to jedna z tych nocy podczas których mógłby powiedzieć „nie". — Posunąć rzeczy do przodu.

Bruce dotknął kostki Petera, wciśniętej w jego biodro. Z roztargnieniem dotykał jego skóry tuż nad butem.

— Zgodziliśmy się, żeby nas związek rozwijał się w powolnym tempie — powiedział. Był tutaj rozsądną osobą. Ustanowił te zasady i czasami je naginał.

— Tak ustaliliśmy — odpowiedział natychmiast Peter. Szarpnął klapy laboratoryjnego fartucha Bruce'a. — Ledwo pozwalasz żebym cię dotknął.

Bruce westchnął.

— Obaj wiemy, że to nieprawda.

— Ale to nie wystarcza. — Peter spojrzał mu w oczy. Bruce uświadomił sobie, że młodzieniec bardzo się stara wyrazić swoje uczucia. Ciągle oblizywał wargi, jakby istniały słowa, których nie mógł wypowiedzieć. — Chodzi mi o to…. ile muszę mieć lat?

— Peter — powiedział poważnie. — Nie chodzi tutaj o liczbę lat. A twoje skończone osiemnaście lat nie powoduje, że to automatycznie staje się w porządku.

— Wiem, po prostu… — Peter bezradnie wzruszył ramionami. — Nie rozumiem, dlaczego musimy czekać, kiedy chcemy tego samego.

Bruce chciał powiedzieć, że właśnie o to chodziło, ale wtedy Peter przyciągnął go bliżej. Nastolatek przesunął się na krawędź biurka, rozchylając nogi, by mieć więcej miejsca do popisu. W czasie kiedy się pochylał, Bruce nie potrafił się zebrać w sobie, by mu się oprzeć. Również poruszył się do przodu, dopóki wargi Petera nie sięgnęły jego.

W ciągu ostatnich sześciu tygodni Bruce nauczył się co najmniej jednego ważnego faktu na temat swojego sekretnego chłopaka: Peter _kochał_ się całować. Korzystne dla niego było to, że był w tym absurdalnie dobry, jak na kogoś tak młodego. Jego wargi były ciepłe i delikatne, zawsze chętne, choć nie agresywne czy nieporządne. Zaczynał powoli, aby po chwili nabrać rozpędu. Każdy mały pocałunek był łagodnym preludium, a Bruce za każdym razem był wciągany w spiralę. Nigdy nie całował się z kimś, kto w tym akcie był tak intymny i czerpał z niego tyle przyjemności. Kiedy oddech Petera zaczynał był urywany, jego również się rwał. Kiedy nastolatek się wzdrygnął, to ciepło rozchodziło się w dół jego żołądka. Była to coś, czego nie odczuwał przez długi czas.

Peter ponownie się przesunął, a Bruce instynktownie sięgnął do jego pasa, pomagając mu w płynnym przemieszczeniu się z krawędzi biurka na jego kolana. Krzesło przesunęło się o kilka centymetrów. Peter napiął się wokół niego tak, jakby istniała jakaś szansa na to, że Bruce spadnie, ale to była bardziej wymówka niż cokolwiek innego. Mężczyzna nie miał nic przeciwko temu. Nie potrzebował wiele, aby odepchnąć na bok swój rozsądek i powitać Petera na sobie, obejmując go. Napięte mięśnie pod jego rękoma przyśpieszyły mu puls i zmieniły resztę laboratorium w ciepłą mgiełkę wokół niech. Peter miał rację co do niego: chciał tego. Uwielbiał młodzieńcze, stonowane kontury szczupłego ciała Petera. Kochał narastającą potrzebę połączenia ich ust. Uwielbiał to, jak Peter rozpływał się pod jego przewodnictwem,, wrażliwy na każdy dotyk i szept. Małe dźwięki przyjemności, które wypuszczał do ust Bruce'a były ekscytujące i odurzające. Bruce nie miał ich nigdy dość.

Peter zaczepił swoje nogi o krzesło i uzyskując w ten sposób dźwignie, zaczął niespokojnie stymulować się o krocze Bruce'a. By już twardy i Banner jęknął, nie chcąc niczego więcej, niż dać im to, co mieli pierwszej nocy, a potem jeszcze trochę. Już miał zaczął robić to, zachęcając Petera by ocierał się o niego, ale w tym czasie oddech nastolatka stał się nierówny naprzeciwko jego ucha. Brzmiało to jak dzwon ostrzegawczy.

— Czekaj. — Wymagało to nieludzkiego wysiłku, ale Bruce zdołał schować twarz w ramieniu Petera, gdzie nie można było go pokonać doskonałymi pocałunkami. — Peter. Ustanowiliśmy, że będziemy poruszać się powoli.

— Wiem — wymamrotał nastolatek, wsunąwszy dłonie pod fartuch Bruce'a. Nie mogąc dosięgnąć warg mężczyzny, posunął się do muskania ustami jego skroni.

— To nie jest powolne.

— Jasne, że jest. — Peter przycisnął swoje dłonie do pleców Bruce'a, ponieważ wiedział, że ten to uwielbiał. — To jest _takie_ powolne.

— Nie, to jest… Peter. — Bruce wziął głęboki oddech, po czym odchylił się do tyłu. Kiedy nastolatek próbował go zmusić do kolejnego pocałunku, uparcie go nie oddał. — Peter, nie żartowałem — powiedział. — Musimy przestać.

Peter roześmiał się naprzeciwko jego policzka.

— Więc zabierz ręce z mojego tyłka.

Bruce zarumienił się — w pewnym momencie stracił poczucie świadomości. Z poczuciem winy zmusił się, by puścić niewiarygodny tyłek Petera. Zamian tego chwycił nadgarstki nastolatka i wyciągnął jego ręce spod fartucha.

— Przepraszam — powiedział, próbując złapać oddech i odzyskać zdrowie psychiczne.

Zwykle Peter sapnąłby z rozczarowaniem, zanim wziął się w garść, ale tej nocy tylko pochylił się do przodu. Złożył przelotny pocałunek na policzku Bruce'a.

— Tęsknisz za kostiumem, czyż nie? — szepnął.

Myśl o chłodnym, teksturowanym spandeksie pod swoimi palcami sprawiła, że piorun podniecenia trafił wprost do krocza Bruce'a. Wiedział, co _chciał_ powiedzieć, ale jakoś z zawstydzeniem wykrztusił:

— Czasami.

A potem Peter znów go pocałował. Niech go szlag.

— Mogę przyjść później — powiedział, pocierając pierś Bruce'a. — Po moim patrolu. Nie musimy posuwać się dalej niż to. — Jego język mignął z nadzieją po rozchylonych wargach mężczyzny. — Po prostu… tyle co teraz.

To było cholernie kuszące, ale potem Bruce przypomniał sobie o jednej rzeczy.

— Nie… nie możesz przyjść. Nie będzie mnie.

To przyciągnęło uwagę Petera. Natychmiast odchylił się do tyłu.

— Co? Dlaczego cię nie będzie?

— Tony zabiera mnie dzisiaj na wycieczkę.

Peter miał wątpliwości.

— Wychodzisz? Wychodzisz na _zewnątrz_ wieży?

— Tak, wychodzę z wieży — odpowiedział Bruce. Powinien powiedzieć więcej. Peter zasłużył sobie na to, by wiedzieć, co się dzieje, ale Bruce nauczył się z autopsji, że lepiej uważać na to, ile ujawni nastolatkowi. — Jeśli wszystko pójdzie dobrze, to jutro opowiem ci o wszystkim. — Obrócił krzesło tak, żeby móc dostrzec godzinę na ekranie komputera. — Właściwie to Tony zaraz będzie czekał na mnie na górze.

Peter mrugnął coś niewyraźnie. Wydawało się, że miał pokusę naciskania go w celu uzyskania dokładniejszych informacji, ale na szczęście odpuścił sobie.

— W porządku. Baw się dobrze.

Bruce czuł się winny, więc dodał:

— Czy chcesz iść ze mną i zobaczyć Tony'ego? Jestem pewien, że byłby zainteresowany informacją jak działa twój projekt łokcia.

— To byłoby oszukiwanie — stwierdził Peter. — Ale tak, chciałbym pójść. To jest… — Zarumienił się, gdy w końcu wstał z kolan Bruce'a. — Jeśli dasz mi chwilę.

Bruce uśmiechnął się i machnął ręką, zgadzając się. Kiedy Peter wskoczył do łazienki, westchnął głęboko i pochylił się do przodu, pocierając twarz dłońmi. Wszystkie te lata ćwiczeń oddechowych i medytacyjnych okazały się opłacalne w nieoczekiwany sposób.

Popełnił błąd. Był tego absolutnie pewien, a jednak nie mógł się powstrzymać. Nieważne ile razy powtarzał sobie, że Peter był za młody, że zasługiwał na coś lepszego, że żaden z nich nie był gotowy, nie miało to znaczenia. Nie posiadał żadnej obronny przed tym uśmiechem i młodzieńczym entuzjazmem. Starał się zachować ostrożność. Peter był tak sprytny, że lubił udawać, że jego wpływ by minimalny, ale wiedział lepiej. Przez bycie razem, zmieniali się nawzajem i było im dobrze, a przez to nie miał pojęcia, czego spodziewać się w przyszłości.

Zanim Peter wrócił, Bruce zdjął swój fartuch laboratoryjny i zebrał papiery, na widok których Peter nie mógł opanować śmiechu.

— Nie mogę uwierzyć, że jesteś w Wieży Stark z teczką na dokumenty — dokuczał mu, kiedy wjechali windą na piętro, gdzie był apartament Tony'ego. — Najbardziej zaawansowany budynek na świecie i nie możesz znaleźć dla siebie tabletu.

— Jestem staroświecki — powiedział Bruce. Nie ośmielił się zdradzić, że jedynie papier mógł z nim pójść tam, gdzie się wybierał. Nie byłby zdziwiony, gdyby Peter próbowałby za nim podążyć. — Proszę, powiedz mi, że posiadasz prawdziwe książki.

— Oczywiście, że tak. To jednak nie pasuje do tutejszego obrazu, rozumiesz? Nawet stażyści w Stark posiadają tablety do swojej pracy. Masz super specjalny dostęp, a Stark trzyma cię w epoce kamienia łupanego.

Bruce był wdzięczny, gdy drzwi windy otworzyły się. Wyszli razem do nieco bardziej ożywionej scenerii, niż się spodziewał.

— Nie… Powiedziałem nie i miałem na myśli nie. — Mówił Tony, gdy Pepper krążyła za nim wokół kanapy. — Nie chcę gości… Nie przyjedzie tutaj. To jest mój budynek i nie ma wstępu do niego.

— Już _jest_ w budynku — odparła Pepper. — Ochroniarze go sprawdzają. Tony, nie ma sensu tego odkładać.

— Nie może to być określone przez „odkładanie", jeśli tak naprawdę nigdy to się nie stanie. A tak właśnie będzie.

Bruce i Peter wymienili spojrzenia, gdy podeszli bliżej.

— Nie chcę tego robić bardziej niż ty — ciągnęła Pepper. — Ale on tutaj jest, co oznacza, że oszczędził nam konieczności zaplanowania czegoś i…

— Dlaczego mielibyśmy coś zaplanować? — przerwał jej Tony z rosnącą niecierpliwością. — Jakie „coś" mogłoby być zaplanowane? Jak możesz tego nie rozumieć?

Bruce szukał jakieś możliwości powiadomienia ich o swojej obecności, gdy poczuł, że Peter spiął się przy jego boku. Zwrócił swoją uwagę na trzecią osobę w pokoju, która była na tyle mądra, by nie uczestniczyć w dyskusji. Steve stał z boku z rękami w kieszeniach skórzanej kurtki. Kiedy zauważył Bruce'a i Petera, wzruszył ramionami.

— Steve. — O cokolwiek Tony i Pepper się kłócili, to mogło to poczekać. Bruce podszedł do Kapitana i uśmiechnął się, gdy powitano go uściskiem dłoni. — Dobrze cię widzieć. Czy skończyłeś już detoks?

— Już od pewnego czasu nie byłem poddawany kwarantannie — powiedział Steve. — Ale dyrektor skorzystał z okazji, by skorzystać z mojej pomoc w kilku projektach. Wiesz, jaki on jest.

— Więc jesteś… — zaczął mówić Peter, a kiedy Steve spojrzał na niego, wzdrygnął się i odchrząknął. — Hm, cześć, Kapitanie.

Steve uśmiechnął się.

— Witaj, Peter.

— Więc nic ci nie jest? — Peter dotykał nerwowo pasków swojego plecaka. — Żadnego promieniowania? Tylko dwie nogi i dwie ręce?

— Tak, nic mi nie jest — zapewnił Steve. Jeśli było w nim jakikolwiek napięcie, to już go nie było. — Przestałem nawet jeść muchy.

Peter roześmiał się nieśmiało.

— Cóż, naprawdę się cieszę, że wszystko w porządku. — Jego wzrok skierował się na Tony'ego i Pepper, którzy przestali krążyć wokół kanapy i teraz kłócili się przed głównym panelem JARVIS. — Um, co się dzieje?

— Nie jestem do końca pewien — przyznał Steve. — Dlaczego nie dowiesz się tego dla nas?

Peter był bystrym dzieciakiem, który rozumiał ukryte znaczenie, gdy je do niego kierowano.

— Jasne — powiedział i z uśmiechem na twarzy. Wzruszył ramionami patrząc się na Bruce'a.

Gdy tylko był poza zasięgiem słuchu, Banner zwrócił się do Steve'a:

— Czy coś jest nie tak?

Steve wyciągnął swój portfel i wyjął z niego wąski plastikowy pojemniczek z czymś, co wydawało się zewnętrznym dyskiem USB.

— To wszystkie dane zgromadzone przez naukowców TARCZY podczas mojej kwarantanny — wyjaśnił, wręczając je. — Myślałeś, że możesz ich potrzebować do swoich badań. — Widząc uniesione brwi Bruce'a dodał: — Fury zgodził się ten jeden raz przymknąć na to oko.

— Fury dość często mówi „ten jeden raz" — stwierdził Bruce, obracając urządzenie w dłoniach. Już miał ochotę zabrać je do laboratorium. — Dziękuję, wiele nauczyłem się od pająka, ale to będzie ogromna pomoc.

— Mam taką nadzieję. — Steve nie kręcił się nerwowo, tak jak większość ludzi, ale Bruce dostrzegł u niego lekki grymas, podobny do płyt tektonicznych, które osiadały pod powierzchnią ziemi. — Ale zrób mi przysługę i zachowaj to dla siebie, dobrze?

Bruce zauważył, jak Steve zerkał na pozostałych w pokoju.

— Rozumiem — powiedział i miał to na myśli. Wsunął USB do przedniej kieszeni koszuli. — Nic nie powiem innym, więc… jeśli potrzebujesz…

— Nic mi nie jest — powiedział szybko Steve i uśmiechnął się, jakby chciał to udowodnić, ale Bruce rozumiał również i tą potrzebę. — Ale dzięki.

— Chryste, ty też tutaj jesteś? — powiedział nagle Tony, gdy podszedł wraz z Pepper i Peterem, który był za nimi. Pomachał do Bruce'a i Steve'a, żeby udali się do windy. — Nie możecie tu być, proszę, po prostu wyjdźcie.

— Tony, co się dzieje? — Bruce zaczął pytać, ale przerwał mu JARVIS.

— Proszę pana — powiedział JARVIS. Brzmiał wręcz przepraszająco. — Winda zmierza na to piętro.

Tony przetarł twarz.

— W porządku — powiedział, a potem zaczął dyrygować, ciągnąc Petera na jeden koniec pokoju i Pepper na drugi, wskazując na wszystkich, by zajęli pozycję, jakby tworzyli linię obrony. Bruce oparł się wraz z Peterem oparł się o ścianę, trzymając dokumenty przy piersi. Przeszedł wiele w swoim życiu i nie lubił niespodzianek, jego włosy na karku stały z napięcia.

— Dowiedziałeś się, co się dzieje? — zapytał nastolatka.

— Usłyszałem nazwisko „Hammer" — powiedział Peter, a Bruce żałował, że nie było tutaj okna, przez które mogliby uciec.

Drzwi windy otworzyły się i wyszła z niej świta z Justinem Hammerem na czele. Wyglądał wyjątkowo dobrze biorąc pod uwagę, że tylko dzień wcześniej został wypuszczony z więzienia. Był ubrany w piękny, trzyczęściowy garnitur z poszetką w kieszonce marynarki, na dłoniach miał białe rękawiczki, a na nosie miał designerskie okulary. Za nim szło dwóch umięśnionych mężczyzn w garniturach i dwie kobiety, które wyglądały na kogoś z prasy. Bruce wzdrygnął się, ale upewnił się, że nigdzie w zasięgu wzroku nie było kamery.

— Anthony! — przywitał go radośnie Hammer, a Tony wyglądał, jakby chciał uciec z własnej skóry. — Niech cię Bóg błogosławi, wiedziałem, że nie ułatwisz mi tego, ale ochrona tego miejsca jest trochę przesadzona, nie sądzisz? — Spojrzał na mężczyznę po lewej.

— Powiedział ktoś, kto przyprowadził ochroniarza — odpowiedział Tony, spoglądając na jegomościa po prawej stronie Hammera. — Pamiętasz, że to _ty_ próbowałeś _mnie_ zabić?

Hammer roześmiał się głośniej, niż to było koniecznie i całkowicie nieprzyjemnie.

— Proszę cię, przecież wiesz lepiej, dlaczego miałbym kiedykolwiek chcieć cię skrzywdzić? — Pomachał do Pepper, która pomimo spojrzenia Tony'ego dołączyła do Starka. — Panno Potts, chyba nie sądzisz, że chciałem, żeby to się stało?

— Oczywiście, że nie — odparła Pepper, równie uprzejmie i dyplomatycznie jak zawsze, a jej sarkazm został starannie ukryty. — Gratuluję uwolnienia.

— Dziękuję. — Hammer spojrzał za siebie. — Czy mogę was przedstawić? To są…

— Miranda West i Tammy Reynolds — powiedziała za niego Pepper. — Znamy się.

W czasie gdy kobiety wymieniały ze sobą zwykłe uprzejmości, a Tony próbował nie zwymiotować, Peter pochylił się, by powiedzieć do ucha Bruce'a:

— Czy to nie ten facet, który…?

— Justin Hammer, były dyrektor generalny firmy Hammer Industries — szepnął Bruce. — To długa historia.

— Czego _chcesz_? — spytał niecierpliwie Tony. — Czy to jakiś chwyt PR? Bo naprawdę nie mam na to czasu, właśnie miałem…

— To nie jest sztuczka — powiedział Hammer. — Naprawdę. Wiem, że to trochę… niezręczne, ale chcę przeprosić za to, co zdarzyło się na twojej imprezie.

— Chcesz przeprosić? — powtórzyła Pepper.

— Tak, oczywiście. Za wszystko, w czym zawiniłem. — Westchnął. — To takie ciężkie, kiedy zdajesz sobie sprawę, że zaufałeś niewłaściwej osobie, ale takie są interesy. Więc oto jestem. Bezpośrednio ode mnie dla ciebie. — Pochylił głowę. — Przepraszam.

Tony wpatrywał się w niego.

— Przepraszasz?

Hammer przytaknął z całą szczerością.

— Naprawdę to robię. Wiem, że naprawa tych spalonych mostów może zająć trochę czasu, ale parę incydentów między przyjaciółmi to nic takiego, czyż nie?

— Nie jesteśmy przyjaciółmi — powiedział Tony. Spojrzał na reporterów. — Jeśli przyszłyście po to, by zdobyć historię, to zacytujcie mnie: Justin Hammer i ja nigdy nie byliśmy przyjaciółmi.

— Tony — powiedziała łagodnie Pepper.

— Nie. Jestem poważny. Chcę żeby zostało to zapisane.

— Justin Hammer i Tony Stark nigdy nie byli przyjaciółmi — powiedziała Mirada, niejasno flirtującym tonem, kiedy stukała w klawiaturę telefonu.

— Masz to? — spytał Tony.

— Tak, panie Stark. Zostało to zapisane.

Hammer nie odpowiedział od razu. Wpatrywał się w Tony'ego z uśmiechem, ale kiedy Bruce przyjrzał się uważniej, widział napięcie w jego trzymanych za plecami dłoniach. Mięśnie na jego szczęce drgały. Bruce rozpoznawał nienawiść, kiedy ją widział. To sprawiło, że jego skóra ścierpła.

— Och, co za wstyd. — Hammer wyprostował się, będąc znów radosny. — Tak jak powiedziałem, jestem pewien, że to potrwa jakiś czas. To nie jest tak, że mamy coś, o co możemy walczyć, gdy nie posiadam już firmy. Będziecie za mną tęsknić, gdy jesteście tylko ty i Norman Osborn.

Tony mruknął coś, co brzmiało jak: „wątpię w to", ale wtedy uwaga Hammera została rozproszona. Dostrzegł Steve'a, który nie zbyt dobrze wycofał się.

— Och, przepraszam — powiedział Hammer. — Nie wiedziałem, że przeszkadzam w spotkaniu towarzyskim.

Steve niechętnie dołączył do nich, podczas gdy Bruce zaczął szukać drogi ucieczki.

— Steve Rogers — przedstawił się. — Miło mi poznać, panie Hammer.

— Przyjemność po mojej stronie — odparł Hammer, wyciągając rękę. Gdy tylko Steve ją przyjął, Hammer wzdrygnął się, jakby poczuł chłód. — Łał, cóż za uścisk! — W dalszym ciągu potrząsał dłonią Rogersa, dłużej niż było to wymagane. — Pracujesz w ochronie? Mój Boże.

Steve skrzywił się, czując się niezręcznie.

— Um…

— To przyjaciel — powiedziała Pepper. — Właściwie mieliśmy właśnie wyjść, więc…

— To naprawdę coś — wtrącił się Hammer. — Czy twoja lewa ręka jest równie silna? — Puścił jego dłoń, tylko po to, by chwycić drugą. Steve nie miał innego wyboru, jak tylko go uścisnąć. — Och, oczywiście, że tak. Jestem pod wrażeniem panie Rogers. Czy może byłoby właściwiej sierżancie Rogers? Wiesz, wyglądasz jak wojskowy.

Tony stanął między nimi.

— Naprawdę przepraszam, że ucinam to tak szybko, ale musimy iść.

Hammer puścił dłoń Steve'a, ale nie wyglądało na to, że było mu śpieszno do odejścia.

— Oczywiście, nie chcę cię zatrzymywać, ale… — W końcu zauważył Bruce'a i Petera, którzy skulili się pod jego entuzjastycznym uśmiechem. — Wszyscy są tacy nieśmiali! —oświadczył i tak jak Bruce się tego obawiał, ruszył w ich kierunku. — W ogóle nas nie przedstawiłeś.

— To dlatego, że… — zaczął mówić Tony, ale Hammer już rozpoczął swój ruch.

— Justin Hammer. — Ujął dłoń Bruce'a i potrząsnął nią. Dopiero, gdy Banner próbował wymknąć się spoconemu uściskowi, uświadomił sobie, że mężczyzna zdjął rękawiczki. — Kolejny przyjaciel Anthony'ego?

— Bruce Bancroft — przedstawił się bezradnie Bruce. — Doktor Bruce Bancrof, pracuję tutaj.

— Ach, wspaniale. — Hammer spojrzał na Petera. — Wyglądasz trochę za młodo jak na inżyniera — powiedział.

Żołądek Bruce zacisnął się nagle w odpowiedzi na nadopiekuńczy instynkt, który poczuł.

— Jest stażystą w moim dziele — powiedział, zanim Peter zdążył podać swoje nazwisko. — Jest bardzo inteligentny.

— Miło mi pana poznać. — Peter również potrząsnął dłonią Hammera. Zwykle był bardzo bystry, ale pomimo tego kontynuował: — Widziałem twoją demonstrację na Stark Expo, zrobiłeś całkiem niezłe widowisko.

Hammer zmrużył oczy, gdy uśmiechnął się z grymasem.

— Byłeś tam? To świetnie dla ciebie. Czy otrzymałeś jakieś odszkodowanie z pozwu?

— Nie, proszę pana. Po prostu zwrócono mi za bilet.

— Cóż, to dobrze, ale i szkoda. — Poklepał Petera po ramieniu, a Bruce musiał odwrócić wzrok. — Sam bym cię zatrudnił, gdybym mógł, ale… Cóż, wiesz, jak to jest.

— Bardzo mi przykro… — zainterweniowała Pepper, zaciskając dłoń wokół łokcia Tony'ego, gdy ten próbował jej się wymknąć — …ale obawiam się, że planowany obiad czeka na nas.

— Oczywiście, rozumiem. — Kiedy Hammer odwrócił się, Bruce niemal odetchnął z ulgą. — Zostawiam was, szczęśliwi ludzie, samych. Miłego wieczoru. — Potrząsnął ręką Pepper, nie próbując tego z Tony'm i odwrócił się, by odejść ze swoją świtą. Kiedy jednak dotarł do windy, odwrócił się. — To _kapitan_ Rogers, nie mylę się? — spytał z tajemniczym uśmiechem.

— Żegnaj, Hammer — powiedział Tony.

Hammer zaśmiał się, ale w końcu wyszedł. Wszyscy wymienili ze sobą spojrzenia. Peter pierwszy przerwał ciszę.

— Co za dupek — oświadczył.

— I to jest inteligentny dzieciak. — Tony złapał go za ramię i odsunął od ściany. — Naprawdę. Czy my mu płacimy? Powinniśmy.

Bruce odwrócił się, wpatrując się w windę. To była tak trywialna, bezsensowna wymiana zdań, ale jakoś zalazła mu ona za skórę i miał problem z uspokojeniem się. Gdy Peter i Tony próbowali omówić konkurs stażystów pod względem prawnym, Bruce nie mógł przestać myśleć o spojrzeniu, jakie Hammer posłała Tony'emu. Jego oczy błyszczały z niewypowiedzianej niechęci. Obrzydliwe słowne sztuczki, które wyrzucił z siebie, ukrywały więcej, niż zwykłą urazę.

— Doktorze Banner? — Steve pochwycił jego spojrzenie. — Czy wszystko w porządku?

— Hm? Och, tak. — Bruce otrząsnął się. — Nie radzę sobie zbyt dobrze z takimi ludźmi.

— Nikt tego nie robi — odpowiedział wesoło Steve.

— Bruce, powiedz, że jesteś gotowy do wyjścia — poprosił Tony, gdy dołączyli do grupy. — Musimy się stąd wynieść, żeby mogła wejść ekipa sprzątająca.

— Tak, jestem gotowy. — Poczuł, jak Peter poruszył się przy jego boku. Ciepłe palce musnęły jego dłoń, ale nie sięgnął po nie.

Życząc Pepper dobrej nocy, cała czwórka pojechała razem windą.

— Taaa… — Peter nachylił się, gdy Bruce w końcu wylogował go z systemu. — Gdzie idziecie?

Bruce uśmiechnął się.

— Mówiłem ci, że opowiem ci o tym później. — Zerknął szybko w kierunku Tony'ego, chociaż ufał mu, że ten nic nie powie. — Mamy ci wezwać taksówkę, czy sam wrócisz do domu?

— Mogę go podwieźć — zaproponował Steve. — Przyjechałem motorem.

— Zgadzam się — Peter opowiedział niemal zbyt szybko, uśmiechając się. — Pojadę z Kapitanem.

Tony prychnął, ale Bruce poczuł ulgę. Mimo przyjemnego początku, wieczór zaczynał się robić coraz dziwniejszy i niewątpliwie mogło być tylko gorzej. Próbował pozbyć się uczucia niepokoju, kiedy patrzył, jak Steve i Peter pędzą na motorze, ale ono nie chciało zniknąć. Uporczywe kłucie niepokoju utknęło mu tuż pod żebrami.

— Czy na pewno chcesz to zrobić? — spytał Tony, gdy limuzyna podjechała po nich. — Mogę iść sam, jeśli naprawdę potrzebujesz informacji.

— Nie. Nic mi nie jest. — Bruce wziął głęboki wdech i uznał, że była to prawda. — Powiedziałem, że zrobię to i mam zamiar dotrzymać słowa. Jestem gotowy.

Wsiedli do limuzyny, gdy na końcu ulicy inna skręciła za róg.

OoO

— Wszystko jest kwestią wyczucia czasu — powiedział Hammer, wygładzając białe rękawiczki i zamykając szklaną teczkę. — Tak powiedział mój pierwszy współwięzień. Gdyby tylko gliniarze byli o trzy minuty wolniejsi…

— Hammer — Ross warknął przez telefon, który Hammer miał przyłożony do swojego ramienia. — Co masz dla mnie?

— Mam dla ciebie prezent Bożo Narodzeniowy — powiedział. Nacisnął kilka guzików na górnej części obudowy, a potem usiadł leniwie na wygodnym fotelu limuzyny. — Stark, Rogers _i_ Banner mieli wielkie spotkanie w apartamencie na najwyższym piętrze. Nie masz przypadkiem rakiet, które mogłyby zrównać z ziemią tą wieżę?

— Jesteś pewien?

— Banner użył oczywiście fałszywego nazwiska, ale rozpoznałem go z akt, które mi dałeś. — Hammer odciągnął telefon od ucha i ponownie sprawdził zdjęcie, aby się upewnić. — Tak, jestem całkowicie pewien. A pan Muskularny przedstawił się jako Steve Rogers, albo jest szalenie uczciwy, albo mamy do czynienie z poważnie okłamywanym szczurem laboratoryjnym. — Ekran zamrugał informując go o swoich wynikach. Hammer uśmiechnął się. — Jest więcej dowodów. Odciski palców pasują do odcisków w starych dokumentach. Masz tu naprawdę dobrze zachowanego starczego żołnierza.

— To niemożliwe — mruknął Ross. Aby przetrwać siedemdziesiąt lat w lodzie…

— Może Norman powinien tego spróbować. Jestem pewien, że zrobi to cuda dla jego cery.

Osborn odchrząknął na drugiej linii.

— Jeśli mieszka w Nowym Jorku pod nazwiskiem Steve Rogers, to moi ludzie go znajdą — powiedział. — To nie zajmie wiele czasu.

— Ogólna lokalizacja będzie wystarczająca — dodał Ross. — Możemy zacząć dzisiejszego wieczoru. Jeśli masz ochotę, Hammer.

— Już zacząłem działać — powiedział Hammer, wyciągając przed siebie nogi. — Zaufajcie mi, panowie, dopełnię swojej części umowy. Dopełnijcie swojej, a przyniosę wam prezent. Po prostu dajcie mi znać.

— Będziesz wiedział, kiedy to nadejdzie — powiedział Ross, zrywając połączenie.

Hammer odpowiedział mu tym samym.

— Norman, daj spokój, co ty widzisz w tym gościu?

— Nic — odpowiedział Osborn. — Ale na razie go potrzebujemy.

Hammer zachichotał.

— Moje dokładne myśli. — Rozłączył się i natychmiast wybrał nowy numer. — „Na razie". Jak złowieszczo. — Ciągle śmiał się do siebie, dopóki połączenie nie zostało nawiązane i nie wrócił do pracy.

 _*nie przetłumaczalna gra słów. Chodzi tu o słowo kink. Peter ma na myśli, że Bruce naprawiła problem, ale w innym znaczeniu to słowo może oznaczać różnego rodzaju seksualne fetysze._


	3. Rozdział 3

**Rozdział 3**

Wieczór w Nowym Jorku był zupełnie inny, gdy jechało się w limuzynie Tony'ego. Przez przyciemniane szyby wpadało zaledwie kilka ciepłych letnich promienny słońca, a ryk mijanych samochodów i przekleństw kierowców był przytłumiony do szmeru. Nawet ruch w godzinach szczytu nie wydawał się taki straszny, gdy siedział wygodnie w skórzanym fotelu, klasyczny rock rozbrzmiewał cicho z głośników.

— Kiedy Fury mnie zrekrutował, wszyscy sugerowali bym słuchał jazzu — powiedział Bruce, obserwując wszystko co się da. — Zaczynam go nienawidzić.

— Nazywamy to „postępem" — stwierdził Tony.

Bruce uśmiechnął się, ale jego dobry humor nie trwał długo. Jego myśli znów zaczęły wędrować, przygotowując go na czekającego spotkanie.

— Myślisz, że powinienem mu o tym powiedzieć? — zapytał.

— Powiedzieć komu i co?

— Peterowi. — Bruce przestał wyglądać przez okno. — Ma prawo wiedzieć. To jego kod genetyczny.

— Czy naprawdę sądzisz, że jestem odpowiednią osobą do udzielania rad? — spytał Tony. — Do diabła, nie radziłem sobie dobrze z nastolatkami, nawet gdy byłem jednym z nich. Wiesz, że poradziłby sobie lepiej ze mną niż ja z nim, Bruce.

— Z moralnego punktu widzenia, — w dalszym ciągu upierał się Bruce — czy jest w porządku, że trzymam to w tajemnicy przed nim?

Brwi Tony'ego uniosły się.

— Jestem niemal pewien, że nie chcesz, żebym rozważał twój związek z Peterem z moralnego punktu widzenia.

Dokuczał mu. Bruce wiedział, że gdyby Tony naprawdę był przeciwny ich związkowi, już dawno by go o tym poinformował. Tony potrafił być brutalnie szczery, gdy czuł, że musi, ale jak na razie ograniczał się do okazjonalnego żartu, gdy nikogo nie było w zasięgu słuchu. Bruce nie był pewien, czy było to błogosławieństwo ze strony mężczyzny, ale nie miał ochoty upewniać się co do tego. Miał wrażenie, że gdyby Tony kiedykolwiek zadeklarował jawnie swoje poparcie, to straciłby trochę szacunku, jaki do niego miał.

— Wystarczająco fair — stwierdził Bruce.

Limuzyna zabrała ich na wyspę Rikers. Zostali przywitali przy wejściu i dzięki odprawie udzielonej przy pomocy TARCZY, przepuszczeni przez ochronę i zabrani bezpośrednio na oddział strzeżonego więzienia w najbardziej wysuniętym na wschód budynku tego kompleksu. Wszyscy byli precyzyjni i profesjonalni, ale Bruce wciąż był zdenerwowany, widząc szeregi umundurowanych mężczyzn z bronią w kaburze. Powtarzał sobie kilkanaście razy, że nikt nie wiedział, kim był, i że wpływy Fury'ego wystarczały, by powstrzymać ich przed wzięciem go na radar, gdyby wiedzieli. W dzisiejszych czasach nie był po prostu potworem. Uratował planetę — był bohaterem. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że lepiej nie próbować działać przeciwko niemu.

Kiedy dotarli do końcowego punktu kontrolnego, Bruce musiał zostawić dysk USB, który zapomniał wyjąć z kieszeni. Tony widząc go zastanawiającego się nad tym, czy go oddać, zaproponował, że zostanie na zewnątrz i popilnuje dysku. Bruce nie był pewien, czy mu się to podobało, ale ostatecznie ustąpił i sam przebył ostatni korytarz.

Dwaj oficerowie zaprowadzili go do sali spotkań. Została ona podzielona przez długi stół i kuloodporne szkło. Dziwne poczucie deja vu uderzyło Bruce'a, kiedy zbliżył się do niego, pamiętając czasy, w których zakładał, że to będzie jego przyszłość. Był pewien, że gdzieś w równoległym wszechświecie rozgrywa się ten sam scenariusz tylko, że z odwróconymi rolami — z nim w pomarańczowym kombinezonie i doktorem Curtem Connorsem siadającym na stojącym naprzeciwko krześle.

Curt czekał na niego. Nigdy nie był kimś, kogo emocje można było z łatwością odgadnąć, ale Bruce sądził, że zobaczył ekscytacje z niespodzianki w ukrytych za tanimi, więziennymi okularami oczach. Bruce odchrząknął, a kiedy się już uspokoił, powiedział:

— Witam doktorze Connors.

— Doktorze — odpowiedział uprzejmie Curt. Bruce poczuł ogromną ulgę, że mężczyzna wiedział, że nie powinien używać jego imienia. — Nie jesteś tym kogo oczekiwałem, kiedy powiedziano mi, że mam gościa.

— Kogo się spodziewałeś? — zapytał Bruce.

Curt uśmiechnął się ponuro.

— Żyjącego.

To również sprawiło, że Bruce uśmiechnął się.

— Mam coś powiedzieć o plotkach dotyczących mojej śmierci…

— Widzę, że są przesadzone.

— Przepraszam, że cię rozczarowałem.

— Nie. — Curt poruszył się niespokojnie. — Wierz mi, nie jest tak. Jestem… zadowolony widząc cię.

Brzmiał szczerze, niemal tak jakby zdradzał swoje największe tajemnice.

— Dlaczego miałbyś być zadowolony? — zapytał Bruce.

— Ponieważ choć zawsze podziwiałem twoją pracę, doktorze, nigdy nie byliśmy niczym więcej niż znajomym na profesjonalnej stopie. — Curt pochylił się. — Jeśli już zadałeś sobie trud, aby się ze mną zobaczyć, to pewnie dlatego, że potrzebujesz mojej pomocy.

Bruce był bardzo wdzięczny, że może od razu przejść do interesów.

— Nie mogę powiedzieć, że się mylisz — powiedział, poruszając głową w stronę jego strażników. — Proszę, podajcie to doktorowi Connorsowi, bez obaw zostało sprawdzone. — Zwrócił się z powrotem do mężczyzny. — Prawda jest taka, że posiadam sekwencję DNA, którą chciałbym żebyś obejrzał. Oczywiście, to tylko mała część próbki, z którą pracowałem, ale byłem ograniczony do papieru… przynajmniej do tej wizyty.

Curt spojrzał niemal spragnionym spojrzeniem na drzwi znajdujące się po jego stronie. To sprawiło, że Bruce poczuł ból i żałował, że nie było nikogo innego do kogo mógł się udać, nawet wiedząc, co dla Curta oznaczała jego obecność.

— To od ludzkiego mężczyzny — kontynuował Bruce, gdy strażnik pojawił się ponownie z papierami. — Jeśli moje przeczucie jest słuszne, to zrozumiesz dlaczego to mnie zainteresowało.

Curt zaakceptował plik i natychmiast go otworzył. Zagłębił się w kod, bezgłośnie wymawiając słowa, gdy analizował wyniki badań Bruce'a. Mężczyzn a przeżył szok, tak jak tego oczekiwał Banner. Connor podniósł wzrok.

— To pochodzi od człowieka?

Bruce obserwował go uważnie. Był ostrożny, ale potrzebował odpowiedzi.

— Wiesz, czyje to DNA?

Na czole Curta pojawił się pot, gdy powrócił do studiowania dokumentów. Jego entuzjazm został nagle zastąpiony podejrzliwością i poczuciem winy.

— Jak dostałeś tę próbkę?

— Czy ma to znaczenie?

— Oczywiście, że to ważne. — Curt zerknął na niego i odwrócił wzrok. Przełknął ślinę. — On nie zasługuje na bycie królikiem doświadczalnym.

Bruce zacisnął ręce w pięści pod stołem.

— Wiem — powiedział. — Wiem, to lepiej niż ty. — Przełknął ślinę i zmusił się do uspokojenia, zanim powiedziałby coś, czego później by żałował. — Jestem tutaj, ponieważ próbuję mu pomóc. Chętnie dał mi tę próbkę, Curt i wiem, że to co widzę ma związek z tym, co widziałem w twojej pracy. I mam nadzieję, że wyjaśnisz mi dlaczego tak jest.

Curt spojrzał mu w oczy oceniając go. Minęło kilka długich chwil, zanim zdecydował, że Bruce był godny zaufania. Banner nie naciskał go. W końcu Curt odchylił się, ocierając dłonią usta.

— Czy on wie, że tu jesteś? — zapytał cicho.

— Nie. — Bruce pochylił i położył dłonie na stole. — To, czy zdecyduję się mu powiedzieć, zależy od tego, co od ciebie usłyszę.

Curt wziął głęboki oddech i spojrzał szybko na strażników.

— Wiele lat temu poświęciłem się projektowi — powiedział starannie dobierając każde słowo. — Miałem najlepszego laboratoryjnego partnera, a każdy przełom pochodził od niego, w tym… — Po chwili zastanowienia położył dłonie na stole i zaczął poruszać palcami.

Bruce nie był pewien, czy Curt był zbyt ostrożny, czy może wręcz przeciwnie, ale skinął głową.

— Tak, wiem, o kim mówisz i o czym.

— Jak się okazało… — kontynuował Curt - …to nie wystarczyło, aby pomóc mi z moim konkretnym problemem. Wtedy nie byłem nawet świadomy, jak ważne było jego odkrycie. Bo widzisz, zawsze najtrudniejszą częścią genetyki międzygatunkowej było odrzucenie ze strony gospodarza. Rozwiązał to wprowadzając tę sekwencję… — stuknął palcem w dokumenty — …na najwcześniejszych etapach rozwoju gospodarza. _Stworzył_ organizm hybrydowy niemal od zera.

Bruce poczuł, jak włosy unoszą mu się na karku.

— Stworzył to używając tego konkretnego DNA?

— Nie jestem pewien — przyznał niechętnie i skrzywił się. — Wiem, że ludzkie DNA zostało użyte podczas prób, ale DNA, które mi pokazałeś nie jest ludzkie, choć homologiczne geny wskazują na wspólnego przodka, co jest oczywiście niemożliwe między tymi gatunkami w przyrodzie. — Przesunął się na krześle, patrzą ponownie, jakby oceniając niebezpieczeństwo, jakie stwarzała ich publiczność. — Ta próbka w którymś momencie była jednoznacznie ludzka?

— O ile mi wiadomo — powiedział Bruce.

— Ale teraz… — Curt zacisnął usta. — Podejrzewam, że było w nim coś wyjątkowego, ale nie byłem w stanie zrozumieć tego. — Jego samo wstręt by wyczuwalny. — Czy możesz mi powiedzieć, co się z nim stało? Czy to było coś, co zrobiłem?

— Nie mam jego pozwolenia, aby ci to powiedzieć — stwierdził Bruce. — Zresztą sądzę, że i tak musiałbym uzyskać wizytę z mniejszą ilością ochroniarzy, aby ci to powiedzieć.

Curt skrzywił się z frustracji, którą dzielili.

— W takim razie nie jestem pewien, czy mogę ci coś powiedzieć.

— Jeszcze tylko jedna rzecz — powiedział szybko Bruce. — Skoro wiedziałeś, że hybryda zostało stworzona za pomocą ludzkiego DNA, dlaczego nie kontynuowałeś tej linii badań? Z tego, co przeczytałem, twoje badania nigdy nie wiązały się z wprowadzeniem obcego DNA na tak wczesnym etapie.

— Bo to nie pomogłoby mi osobiście. Tak jak samolubnie to brzmi, to jakie korzyści miałbym z nowego gatunku jaszczurki? — Curt pokręcił głową. — Nie wspominając, że taki eksperyment byłby całkowicie niezgodny z prawem nawet jako teoria, chociaż może zdajesz sobie sprawę, że Oscorp nie jest firmą, która przejmuje się tego typu rzeczami… był krótki okres, kiedy eksperymentowałem, ale mój wybór próbek nigdy nie był wystarczający.

— A co z wprowadzeniem DNA hybrydy, którą twój partner stworzył w ludzkim gospodarzu? — zasugerował Bruce.

— Ponownie, nigdy nie wyszedłem z etapu teorii. Każda przeprowadzona przeze mnie symulacja wykazała sto procentową śmiertelność. — Z żalem spojrzał na teczkę. — Być może zbyt szybko się poddałem, biorąc pod uwagę tę próbkę…

Curt wyprostował się. Miał szeroko otwarte oczy i nosił ten sam wyraz twarzy, jaki Bruce widział u wielu naukowców, włącznie z nim samym. Rozumiał dokładnie, co się stało. Curt stanął twarzą w twarz z Bruce z pytaniami, których nie mógł zadać.

— Jestem nowy w tej dziedzinie,… — powiedział Bruce, zanim Curt mógł powiedzieć zbyt wiele — …ale szybko się uczę i przeprowadziłem własne eksperymenty. Jestem przekonany, że rodzaj spójności wykazanej przez tę próbkę byłby prawie niemożliwy do skopiowania przy użyciu dowolnej kombinacji i tak samo jak nie mogę przestać, zastanawiać się… — poczuł lekkie mdłości, ale zmusił się do kontynuowania — …czy gospodarz został zaprojektowany w ten sposób, jaki powiedziałem, w momencie poczęcia. Przez twojego partnera.

Curt nie poruszał się. Jego wzrok stał się ciężki zanim opuścił oczy.

— Nie możesz pytać, o to co myślę.

— Tak jak powiedziałeś, legalność nie ma żadnego znaczenia dla naukowca z Oscorp — stwierdził Bruce, nie mogąc zatuszować ukrytej goryczy w jego głosie. — Nie mogę tego inaczej wytłumaczyć. Nie sądzę, że to był przypadkowy łut szczęścia, który umożliwił tę fuzję i na pewno nie jest to zbieg okoliczności. Powiedz mi prawdę.

— Nie wiem — mruknął Curt. — Proszę, nie pytaj mnie o to. Naprawdę nie wiem.

Bruce przełknął ślinę. Miał gęsią skórkę. Miał tyle pytań. Nie chciał już tu być. Myślał o dłoni Petera w swojej.

— W porządku — powiedział, odchylając się. — W takim razie nie sądzę, żeby było coś jeszcze o czym moglibyśmy porozmawiać.

— Tak, dziękuję. — Curt zamknął teczkę i ochronnie położył na niej dłoń. — Jeśli coś wymyślę, co mogłoby ci pomóc, to jak mam się z tobą skontaktować?

— Poproś o dyrektora Nicka Fury'ego. To dzięki niemu mogłem tu dzisiaj przyjechać. — Bruce poderwał się na równe nogi. — Dziękuję za poświęcony czas, doktorze Connors. Doceniam to.

— Czy możesz… — Curt otarł wargi, wciąż nie podnosząc wzroku. — Proszę, powiedz mu, jak bardzo jest mi przykro.

— On wie — odpowiedział Bruce.

Curt pokręcił głową.

— Nie. Nie wie. Nie o tym.

Bruce skrzywi się, ciekawość płonęła w nim, ale jego nerwy nie mogły już dłużej tego wytrzymać.

— Zrobię to — powiedział i chociaż nie był pewien dlaczego, dodał: — Jeśli kiedykolwiek będę potrzebować pomocy przy innym projekcie, dam ci znać.

Curt w końcu spojrzał mu w oczy i chociaż jego uśmiech był pełen bólu, był szczery.

— Dziękuję, Bruce.

Strażnik go wypuścił. Ciężkie trzaśniecie drzwi za nim, z całym swoim wyrazistym finałem, spowodował że serce Bruce uniosło się do gardła. Zamknął oczy, starając się nie myśleć o maleńkiej celi, do której wracał Curt albo o twarzach jego żony i syna odbijających się w szkle zabezpieczającym w sali odwiedzin. O wstydzie i żalu wyrytych głęboko w rysach twarzy mężczyzny…

— Proszę pana? — Strażnik podszedł bliżej. — Wszystko w porządku?

— Proszę, nie dotykaj mnie — Bruce odezwał się odruchowo.

Mężczyzna zatrzymał się z podniesionymi rękami.

— Ja… nie zamierzałem?

Bruce westchnął i spojrzał na mężczyznę uśmiechając się ze zmęczeniem.

— Przepraszam. Nic mi nie jest. Możemy już iść.

— W porządku — powiedział strażnik, gdy zawrócili korytarzem. — Czasami też mnie to przeraża.

Bruce skrzywił się, ale nie odpowiedział.

Tony czekał w punkcie kontroli bezpieczeństwa, gdzie zostawił go Bruce. Kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że Banner nie zamierza przystanąć, zajął miejsce przy jego boku i razem przeszli przez punkt kontrolny do holu.

— Po twojej minie wnioskuję, że nie poszło zbyt dobrze — powiedział. — Czy wydobyłeś od niego jakieś informacje?

— Nic, czego już nie podejrzewałem – odpowiedział Bruce, patrząc prosto przed siebie. — Rozpoznał próbkę. Powiem ci resztę, kiedy…

Drzwi na drugim końcu korytarza otworzyły się i przestał oddychać.

Przybyła świta złożona z uzbrojonych mężczyzn w mundurach SWAT i w pełnym ekwipunku. Wzrok Bruce'a przeskoczył z karabinów do masek na twarzach, a potem do mężczyzny znajdującego się na czele. Ujrzał znajomą klatkę piersiową pełną odznaczeń. Ich oczy się spotkały. Serce Bruce'a zaczęło szybciej bić, rozbrzmiewając w jego uszach niczym ostrzegawczy dzwonek, ale gdy zaczął szukać drogi ucieczki, Tony chwycił jego rękę. Zacisnął ich palce, jakby byli czwartoklasistami, którzy mieli zmierzyć się ze szkolnym łobuzem. Tony był najlepszym przyjacielem, jakiego kiedykolwiek miał.

Generał Ross nie zawahał się, kiedy wraz ze swoimi ludźmi zbliżyli się do nich. Jego twarz była rzeźbioną maską. Nawet na nich nie patrzył. Bruce czekał, aż przekaże sygnał za pomocą machnięcia dłoni — rozkazując mężczyznom z ich maleńkimi pistoletami do zabawy, a potem wszystko będzie zielone i czarne. Ale nic się nie stało. Znajdowali się w odległości trzech kroków, gdy Tony odszedł na bok, ciągnąc za sobą Bruce'a. Ross kontynuował swój przemarsz.

— Generale Ross — powitał go Tony z sztywnym skinieniem głowy.

— Pan Stark — uznał go Ross. Jego powieka drgnęła. — Bruce.

Bruce nie odpowiedział. Wciąż czekał na rozkaz, który mógł sprawić, że cała wyspa Rikers została by zniszczona, nawet wtedy gdy Ross minął go i szedł dalej. Ledwo mógł oddychać, pot wystąpił mu na czoło. Kiedy nie mógł już tego znieść, przyciągnął Tony'ego i odwrócił się.

— Czy to wszystko? — spytał.

Ross zatrzymał się, a jego ludzie również przystanęli. Zawrócił.

— Czy chcesz mi coś powiedzieć?

Zmieszany Bruce wpatrywał się w niego bezsilnie.

— Nie.

— W takim razie, tak, to wszystko — odpowiedział na jego wcześniejsze pytanie.

Bruce puścił rękę Tony'ego i zrobił kilka kroków.

— Co tu robisz, generale?

— Możesz spać spokojnie… Nie jestem tu z twojego powodu.

Szczęki Bruce'a zacisnęły się i przyśpieszył kroku.

— Oczekuję, że uwierzę, że…

— Bruce. — Tony ponownie chwycił jego dłoń. — Chodź — powiedział cicho. — Istnieją inne sposoby, aby się tego dowiedzieć.

Bruce nie skończył, ale pozwolił Tony'emu się odciągnąć. Patrzył sfrustrowany i nieufny, dopóki Ross i jego ludzie nie przeszli przez drzwi do punktu kontrolnego.

— To nie jest zbieg okoliczności — powiedział pod nosem. — Jeśli tu jest, to tylko przeze mnie.

Tony nadal prowadził go w kierunku wyjścia.

— Fury stwierdził, że został usunięty z jednostki zajmującą się twoją sprawą. Przekwalifikowali twoją kartotekę na stopień powyżej jego dostępu.

— W takim razie, co do licha tutaj robi? — Bruce otarł usta dłonią i ponownie się obejrzał. — Ten człowiek ścigał mnie przez sześć lat. Jestem w tym mieście od tygodni i kiedy po raz pierwszy opuściłem wieżę, _on_ tutaj jest?

— Nie zmuszaj mnie bym użył smooth jazzu — ostrzegł go Tony.

W końcu Bruce wpadł na to, dlaczego Tony wyciągnął go stamtąd. Było to takie oczywiste. Wziął głęboki oddech i przytrzymał przyjaciela w miejscu, upewniając się, że nadal panuje na sobą.

— Wszystko w porządku — powiedział. — Jestem, po prostu… — Zaczerwienił się ponownie. — Cholera, musi tu być z powodu Curta, ale dlaczego? Powiedzieli, że nie ma już leków w jego organizmie. Bez tej surowicy nie jest zagrożeniem, a co dopiero bronią.

Tony wyjął telefon z kieszeni.

— Dowiemy się — powiedział z przekonaniem. — Tak, czy siak, zostań ze mną, Bruce.

— Mówiłem ci, nic mi nie jest. — Bruce skrzywił się, gdy przypomniał sobie, że pozostawił swoje dokumenty z Curtem. Miał nadzieję, że nie miałyby one żadnego znaczenia dla kogoś, kto nie miał do czynienia z przedmiotem, z której została pobrana próbka. — Po prostu wynośmy się stąd — stwierdził, idąc szybciej.

OoO

Peter cieszył się, że jechał do domu ze Steve'em bardziej niż powinien. Kiedy ostatni raz się widzieli, zamienił biedaka w szalejącego pajęczego potwora — wciąż czuł się winny z tego powodu — ale ciężko było o tym m myśleć z podmuchem wieczornego powietrza i silnym ciałem przyciśniętym do niego. Miał już mężczyznę, którego pragnął, ale nie zapomniał tamtej nocy w mieszkaniu Steve'a i odkryciu, które pomogło mu dotrzeć do tego momentu, w którym był. Jego twarz byłą czerwona niczym kolor w jego masce, przez całą drogę powrotną do domu w Queens.

Peter zeskoczył z motoru, gdy tylko się zatrzymali.

— Dzięki za przejażdżkę, Kapitanie — powiedział, bawiąc się szelkami swojego plecaka. Przesuwał ciężar ciała z nogi na nogę. — Posłuchaj, chciałem cię przeprosić.

— Peter, — Steve uśmiechnął się z cierpliwością — już przyjąłem twoje przeprosiny.

— Jasne… wiem. — Peter zamilkł, zanim znów zacząłby bełkotać. Chciał, żeby Steve wiedział, że był poważny. — Ale nie chodzi mi tylko o pająka i to, co się z nim stało.

Steve uniósł brew.

— Masz na myśli napaść z bronią i uszkodzenie mienia za tysiące dolarów?

— Hej, nie byłem… uzbrojony. — Peter wzruszył bezradnie ramionami. — Ale tak, właśnie to miałem na myśli.

Steve zgasił silnik motoru i spojrzał na Petera z taką samą powagą.

— Wiem, dlaczego to zrobiłeś — powiedział. — To nie tak, że nigdy nie złamałem zasad dla czegoś, co czułem, że muszę zrobić. Nie jest moim zadaniem cię osądzać, kiedy wszystko zostało już powiedziane i zrobione. Z pewnością przyniosłem temu miastu więcej dobrego niż szkód.

Peter przełknął nerwowo.

— Ale…?

— Ale jeśli ponownie spróbujesz czegoś takiego, _zrobię to_ , co do mnie należy. Nie dostaliśmy tych darów, abyśmy je wykorzystywali dla siebie. Dlatego trzymaj się z dala od kłopotów ze względu na siebie jak i na mnie. — Spojrzał na Petera. — Wiem teraz, gdzie mieszkasz.

Peter roześmiał się nerwowo, ale jego odpowiedź została udaremniona przez skrzypienie drzwi.

— Peter? — zawołała ciocia May. — Czy to ty?

— Tak, cześć! — Peter spojrzał za siebie, a później znów na mężczyznę. — Kapitanie, um, czy chcesz się przywitać? Poznać ciocię May?

Steve uśmiechnął się. Napięcie, które było między nimi zniknęło bez śladu.

— Pewnie.

Ciocia May nie mogła być bardziej zdziwiona, kiedy Peter przyprowadził Steve'a na ganek.

— Ciociu May, to jest kapitan Steve Rogers — przedstawił go z dumą. — Jest jednym z przyjaciół pana Starka. Kapitanie, to moja ciocia, May Parker.

— Miło mi poznać, proszę pani — powiedział Steve.

Ciocia May zarumieniła się intensywniej niż Peter, gdy uścisnęła mu dłoń.

— Przyjemność po mojej stronie i dziękuję, za odwiezienie Petera do domu. Mam nadzieję, że nie nakładałeś zbytnio drogi.

— W ogóle. Mieszkam kilka ulic dalej na Brooklynie.

— Czy chciałbyś wejść i zjeść z nami? — zaoferowała ciocia May, a Peter zamarł niepewny, czy powinien próbować temu zapobiec, czy może nie. — To tylko spaghetti i klopsiki, ale zostały co dopiero zrobione.

— Dziękuję,… — powiedział Steve —…ale nie chcę się narzucać…

— Oczywiście, że nie będziesz. Zawsze robię za dużo dla siebie i Petera. — Peter skrzywił się, ale ciocia May kontynuowała bez wahania: — Nie mów mi, że grzeczny młody chłopak z Brooklynu odrzuci szansę na domowy posiłek.

Steve zachichotał przyjmując postawę nieśmiałego bohatera i wreszcie skinął głową.

— Dobrze, dziękuję.

OoO

Strażnicy pokazali Tony'emu i Bruce'owi drogę powrotną do limuzyny i dopiero, gdy znaleźli się w samochodzie w drodze do domu Bruce zaczął się rozluźniać. Do tego czasu Tony zdołał osobiście skontaktować się z Fury'm i przekazał mu informacje o spotkaniu się z generałem Rossem. Bruce nie zawracał sobie głowy próbą podsłuchania rozmowy. Patrzył przez okno, obserwując ciemną wodę zatoczki, rozciągającej się po obu stronach. To uspokajało go i im dalej byli, tym bardziej oczywiste stawało się, że Ross nie miał zamiaru podążać za nimi.

Tony rozłączył się.

— Fury powiedział, że nie wiedział o tym, że Ross jest w mieście — przekazał. — Powiedział, że to sprawdzi.

— Musi chodzić o Connorsa — powiedział Bruce. — Podąża tropem naszej walki ze Steve'm sprzed dwóch miesięcy. Ale dlaczego zajęło mu to tak dużo czasu?

— Jestem pewien, że niedługo okaże się czego chce. Nie jest zbyt znany z subtelności. — Tony podał Bruce'owi butelkę wody ze schowka w drzwiach limuzyny. — Póki co, powiedz mi, co wyciągnąłeś od Connorsa.

Bruce westchnął, ale przyjął wodę i wziął kilka długich łyków. Poczuł się lepiej.

— Miałem rację co do pająka — powiedział. — Peter został ugryziony przez pająka, którego stworzył jego ojciec. DNA pajęczaka zostało zmienione, kiedy był jeszcze w stadium larwalnym, używając ludzkiego DNA. — Jego ręce zacisnęły się wokół butelki. — Najprawdopodobniej przez DNA Petera.

Tony wyglądał na sceptycznie nastawionego do tego.

— Mówisz, że pająk był już częściowo… _zanim_ Peter został przez niego ugryziony?

— To tylko teoria. — Bruce wziął kolejny solidny łyk. — Pająki były hodowlane od lat, odkąd doktor Parker stworzył pierwszą partię. A bez próbki DNA Petera sprzed ugryzienia, możemy nigdy nie uzyskać pewności, ale przetestowałem ten jad pająka na próbkach krwi kilkunastu osób, włącznie z tobą, i jest dla mnie jasne, że każdy by zginął, gdyby został narażony… Połączenie jadu i promieniowania jest śmiertelne dla ludzi z wyjątkiem Petera.

— I Rogersa — przypomniał mu Tony.

— I Rogersa — poprawił się Bruce. — Czy nadal masz ten dysk?

— Oczywiście. — Tony już miał go przekazać, ale zabrał dłoń, gdy Bruce sięgnął po niego. Spojrzenie Bannera zmusiła go do oddania dysku. — Nie martw się — powiedział. — I tak nie interesują mnie nagie zdjęcia Rogersa.

Bruce wsunął dysk z powrotem do kieszeni.

— Posłuchaj, Tony — powiedział. — Steve prosił mnie abym…

— Domyśliłem się. — Tony chwycił butelkę wody i zapadł się głębiej w swoim fotelu. — Co oznacza, że to jest coś więcej niż ważne odczyty i analiza krwi, nie mylę się?

— Jeszcze nie wiem — przyznał Bruce, chociaż miał wiele spekulacji. Oblizał wargi. — Nie bierz tego osobiście.

Tony prychnął.

— A kto powiedział, że biorę?

— To co przeszedł Steve, nie jest czymś, co większość ludzi mogłoby zrozumieć — kontynuował Bruce. — Pozbawienie swojej autonomii, brak panowania nad swoim ciałem.

— Nie sądzisz, że coś o tym wiem? – spytał Tony.

Bruce spiął się. Chciał powiedzieć Tony'emu, że nie rozumie tego, nie tego co się stało ze Stevem, co spotkało Bruce'a. Posiadanie maszyny w klatce piersiowej nie miało nic wspólnego ze zmienieniem swojej tożsamości w coś potwornego. Powstrzymał się jednak. Nie chciał się z kimkolwiek kłócić, a zwłaszcza nie z Tony'm.

— Przepraszam — powiedział Bruce. — To niezależne ode mnie.

— W każdym razie nie prosiłem cię o pokazanie tego, chciałbym tylko, żeby Rogers nie bał że będę dupkiem, jeśli zobaczę, co tam się znajduje.

Bruce nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu.

— Aby być uczciwym… — powiedział —…czasami jesteś dupkiem.

Tony przewrócił oczami, ponownie wyciągając telefon.

— Dzisiejszy dzień był do bani — oświadczył. — Powiem Pepper, żeby czekała na nas pizza, kiedy wrócimy.

Bruce usiadł i patrzył, jak wybiera numer. Wrócił myślami do tego, jak Tony chwycił w więzieniu jego rękę i chciał coś powiedzieć na ten temat, ale nie wiedział, od czego zacząć. Zamiast tego powiedział:

— Proszę, tym razem żadnej cebuli.

OoO

Kapitan Ameryka jedzący kolację w jego domu było jednym z dziwnych doświadczeń w nienormalnym życiu Petera. Mężczyzna był nieskończenie uprzejmy, komplementując umiejętności kucharskie cioci May i słuchający uważnie jej opowiadań o pracy. Peter mówił o swoim staży i był z siebie niesamowicie dumny, ponieważ wspomniał Bruce'a i nie zarumienił się przy tym. Kolacja nie trwała długo, ponieważ Steve szybko zjadł wszystko, co zaoferowała ciocia May i przez chwilę wydawało mu się to zarówno niewiarygodnie surrealistyczne, jak i rozbrajająco naturalne. Minęło sporo czasu, odkąd przy stole siedziała trzecia osoba.

— Przepraszam za ciocię May — powiedział Peter, gdy Steve zbierał się do wyjścia, ale dopiero po tym jak po swoich naleganiach pomógł umyć naczynia. — Kiedy zaczyna mówić o pracy, nie może przestać.

— Nie musisz przepraszać — stwierdził Steve, zapinając kurtkę. — Spędziłem miło czas i na dodatek zostałem uraczony przepysznym domowym jedzeniem, nie jadłem takiego posiłku od jakiegoś czasu.

— Ze mną jest podobnie — powiedział Peter, chociaż wiedział, że mają na myśli zupełnie różne rzeczy. — I… — wyprostował się — nie zapomnę tego, co wcześniej powiedziałeś Kapitanie.

Steve uśmiechnął się i poklepał Petera po ramieniu.

— Wiem, że tak będzie. Jesteś dobrym dzieciakiem, Peter. — Odwrócił się w stronę motoru. — Uważaj na siebie.

— Ty też! — krzyknął za nim Peter.

Obserwował go z ganku, dopóki Steve i jego motor nie zniknęli.

— Twój przyjaciel to naprawdę ktoś — powiedziała ciocia May, gdy Peter wrócił do kuchni. — Zaczynałam myśleć, że nie ma już młodych mężczyzn z tak dobrymi manierami!

— Mam dobre maniery. — Peter wskoczył na blat.

Ciocia May skrzywiła się, ale nadal była zbyt zauroczona ich gościem, żeby być na niego zła.

— Możesz mu powiedzieć, że jest tu zawsze mile widziany. Nie wygląda na kogoś, kto wychodzi często.

Peter w zamyśleniu zmarszczył brwi.

— Nie domyśliłbym się. — Zerknął na słoik z ciastkami stojący obok pojemnika na chleb i stwierdził, że był pusty. — Znam go… no wiesz, z wieży. Ale nie jest facetem, któremu chciałbyś się przeciwstawić, jest prawdziwym żołnierzem.

— I na dodatek przystojnym — powiedziała May, a jej dokuczliwy ton, groził tym, że Peter zacznie się rumienić.

— Tego nie zauważyłem — odpowiedział odruchowo Peter.

Ciocia May spojrzała na niego. Jej wyraz twarzy zawsze był ławy do odczytania, a dziś wieczorem twierdził on: „ _Och Peterze, przecież cię znam_ ", ale kiedy otworzyła usta, zauważyła, że Peter otwierał lodówkę.

— Peterze, to niemożliwe byś był wciąż głodny — upomniała go.

Peter pochylił się do lodówki.

— Tylko patrzę.

Usłyszał, jak podeszła, ale nie poruszył się, zbyt zdenerwowany, by ponownie spojrzeć jej w twarz. Wiedział, że to głupie. Ciocia May zawsze wiedziała co czuł, zanim sam to zrozumiał i nie było żadnego powodu, żeby udawać, że było inaczej, ale wciąż się powstrzymywał. Serce biło mu szaleńczo, kiedy myślał o tych wszystkich rzeczach, o których jej nie powiedział.

Ciocia May dotknęła czubka jego głowy, przytrzymując go w miejscu, gdy otworzyła drzwi zamrażalki wolną ręką. Po chwili poszukiwań, uwolniła Petera.

— Tutaj — powiedziała, podając mu loda. — To wszystko, co dostaniesz dzisiejszego wieczoru, więc rozkoszuj się nim.

Peter westchnął z ulgi. Zeskoczył z blatu kuchennego.

— Dzięki, ciociu May. — Pocałował ją w policzek. — Za pozwolenie Kapitanowi na zostanie. Cieszę się, że go lubisz.

— Nie mam nic przeciwko temu, że ty go lubisz — odpowiedziała.

Peter spiął się na chwilę, zanim zdołał wymusić z siebie cichy śmiech.

— To nie tak. — Ruszył w stronę schodów.

Ciocia May poszła za nim.

— Co jakiś czas wracasz z tej wieży z maślanymi wzrokiem — powiedziała. – Cieszę się, że teraz wiem dlaczego tak się dzieje.

— Nie mam maślanego wzroku — zaprzeczył Peter, wycofując się na drugie piętro.

— Ale myślę, że jest dla ciebie trochę za stary.

— To nie tak! — powtórzył i po kilku długich krokach był bezpieczny w swoim pokoju za zamkniętymi drzwiami. — Trochę za stary — mruknął do siebie, gdy usiadł gwałtownie przed komputerem. — Co w takim razie z Bruce'em?

Nie chciał myśleć o tym, w jakim świetle stawiało to mężczyznę. Nie chciał się martwić, czy ciocia May się dowie i co by pomyślała, gdyby tak się stało. Steve również by się o tym dowiedział i nie była to zachęcająca myśl. Było wiele do rozważenia i dużo powodów do niepokoju, ale kiedy Peter zamknął oczy, Bruce wciąż był jedyną rzeczą o której myślał.

Przypomniał sobie błysk w oczach Bruce'a, kiedy ich spojrzenia spotkały się w laboratorium, motyle w jego brzuchu, kiedy ich palce dotknęły się w widzie. _Poczuł_ , jak ręce Bruce'a przesuwają się po jego pasie, witając go na kolanach, w jego ramionach. I chciał więcej.

Peter roześmiał się z siebie, gdy otworzył loda i wyrzucił opakowanie.

— Jestem taki głupi — powiedział, zrzucając buty. — Weź się w garść.

Wsadził sobie loda do ust i pochylił się nad komputerem, próbując rozproszyć się emailami i listami poszukiwanych przez policję, ale jego dzień był zbyt dobry, serce wciąż biło radośnie, a jego skóra wciąż była ciepła od nacisku dwóch twardych ciał. Niemal słyszał ciężki oddech Bruce'a…

Peter upewnił się, że jego drzwi są zamknięte na zamek, a potem sięgnął do rozporka. Wciąż nie rozumiał, dlaczego Bruce nalegał, aby posuwali się powoli, kiedy prawie co wieczór wracał do domu w tym stanie. Dla niego to równie dobrze mógł być Bruce sięgający do jego bokserek i wyciągający z nich penisa, głaszcząc do szybko, aż w pełni się nie wyprostował. Jego własna żywa wyobraźnia, przy pomocy okazjonalnej internetowej pornografii, ułatwiała udawanie, że był z Bruce'em w różnych sytuacjach i pozycjach. Zdarzały się nawet sytuacje, podczas których zakładach jeden ze swoich starych, nieużywanych strojów Spidr-Mana, aby lepiej przypomnieć sobie tę noc w laboratorium. Ale tej noc jego uwagę zwrócił lód.

— Głupi — mruknął znowu Peter.

Rozejrzał się po pokoju z nieuzasadnioną paranoją i jeszcze raz sprawdził, czy drzwi na pewno są zablokowane. Rumieniec na jego policzkach rozprzestrzenił się pod wpływem podniecenia. Gdy był absolutnie pewien swojej prywatności, owinął swoje usta wokół falistycznego kształtu loda i zaczął ssać. Śmiesznie było sądzić, że miało to coś wspólnego z fellatio, ale myśl, że _ćwiczył_ , sprawiła, że jego skóra mrowiła. Osłonił zęby wargami, zdeterminowany, by nie uszkodzić deseru-dildo w jakikolwiek złowieszczy sposób. Ta obawa szybko zniknęła. Jedną ręką nadal pracującą nad swoim penisem, zassał loda głębiej w swoje usta. Wyśledził jego subtelne, kwadratowe krawędzie czubkiem języka, zapominając, jak absurdalnie musiał wyglądać, zapominając, że powinien czuć się zawstydzony.

Słodki syrop wyciekał z kącika ust. Zassał go, a jego usta wydawały nieprzyzwoite dźwięki w cichym pokoju. Bruce prawdopodobnie straciłby zdrowy rozsądek, gdyby mógł go teraz zobaczyć. Peter puścił patyk loda, by móc ściągnąć spodnie. Następie rozłożył szerzej nogi, jakby Bruce tam był biorąc udział w przedstawieniu. Uśmiechnął się na samą myśl o oczach mężczyzny i jego brwiach, które zmarszczyłby z dezaprobatą, nawet gdyby jego podniecenie było oczywiste. Peter był zadowolony z występu. Z rosnącym entuzjazmem i bez poszanowania godności przesuwał lodem w przód i tył, obejmując go ustami i ssąc. Żartobliwie wirując językiem nad końcówką, jak niektórzy z nielicznych najemnic Seana Cody'ego. Bruce pokochałby to. Bruce dyszałby i opierał się, _błagając_ , że teraz jego kolej. Peter chciał tego tak bardzo, że jego penis wręcz bolał.

Peter starał się to przeciągnąć najdłużej, jak tylko to było możliwe, ale jego wytrzymałość dalej nie była stabilna. Rozkosz nadeszła nagle. Jego pięść poruszała się gorączkowo, mięśnie zacisnęły się, a czysta przyjemność sprawiła, że zacisnął szczęki na końcu loda. Poczuł, jak jego zęby przebijają się przez drewno, a kulka topniejącego deseru o smaku wiśni wsunęła mu się w gardło i niemal się zakrztusił. Kaszląc i śmiejąc się, udało mu się wypluć spiczastą końcówkę bez żadnych drzazg. Z grymasem spoglądał na pęknięty kawałek drewna.

— Ups. — Jego twarz była bardziej czerwona niż kiedykolwiek, kiedy zassał ostatni kawałek loda i wyrzucił patyk do kosza. — Cóż, dlatego właśnie istnieją ćwiczenia. — Roześmiał się szeroko.

Peter w miarę oczyścił się chusteczką, a kiedy wydawało się horyzont był czysty, pognał do łazienki, by wykonać bardziej gruntowne czyszczenie i wysiusiać się. Rozmyślał, czy nie wziąć prysznica, kiedy głos ciotki May z dołu sprawił, że zamarł. Ostatecznie miała czasami gorsze wyczucie momentu.

Zanim Peter zszedł na dół, jego twarz nie była już czerwona — jedynie jego usta miały czerwieńszy odcień, ale nawet najgrzeczniejsze jedzenie wiśniowego loda sprawiałoby, że takie były.

— Ciociu May? — Słyszał odgłos telewizora, na którym leciały wieczorne wiadomości i podążył za tym dźwiękiem. Odnalazł May na kanapie. — Wszystko w porządku?

—…nie znaleziono śladu po doktorze Curtu Connorsie, po tym jak transportujący go pojazd został wywrócony na moście Rikers Island. — Mówiła prezenterka, a serce Petera opadło, aż do jego stóp. Oparł dłonie na oparciu kanapy i patrzył z szeroko otwartymi oczami, gdy helikopter wiadomości wisiał nisko nad czymś, co wyglądało na zdarzenie kilku samochodów i furgonetek na moście, którego nie rozpoznał od razu. — W tej chwili władze uznają to za ucieczkę i wszystkie siły zostały skierowane do pościgu za zbiegiem.

Ramiona Petera opadły.

— Och, nie.

Ciocia May spojrzała na niego. Wydawało się, że próbuje powiedzieć kilka rzeczy, ale w końcu zamknęła usta, nie wydajać żadnego dźwięku. Skinęła tylko głową. Peter zacisnął dłonie na oparciu kanapy, ale jego słowa nie dotarł dalej niż jej. Z uśmiechem, który był właściwie grymasem, odwrócił się i pobiegł z powrotem na górę.

Pewnego dnia, _porozmawiają_ o tym.


End file.
